Devil and the Nun?
by Tokyo10
Summary: 15 year old Duo works for a demon hunting organization with her partner, Heero Yuy. United by sad events in her past together the unusual pair get sent on a mission to rescue Relena Peacecraft, a girl who is believed to have special powers, from her adoptive father. This is a fem Duo and I got this idea from the anime Chrono Crusade. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

*Ring….Ring*

"…"

*Ring…*

"Duo, answer the damn phone already." A sleepy brown haired blue eyed boy said to the girl sleeping beside him on the couch.

"Don't wanna. You get it 'Ro." She said turning away from the boy. Said boy scowled at her then sighed. "Fine but don't come whining and crying to me because Lady Une yelled at you." He said and reached for the phone, but Duo beat him to it. He turned to look at the girl to find her smiling sheepishly at him as she put the phone to her ear, only to pull it back abruptly.

"DUO MAXWELL, WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER THE PHONE THE FIST TIME IT RINGS?" The voice on the other end yelled.

Duo laughed nervously and cautiously put the phone back to her ear. "Hi Lady Une, what can I do for ya?"

"You have a mission in New York."

"WHAT! Heero and I just got back from one though. What about the others?" Duo whined

"You two are the only ones available. Now quite your whining and get a move on to the docks. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yea, yea don't get your panties all up in a twist." Duo said and hung up quicker than Une could respond. She looked up at Heero, who just nodded and got up. Duo yawned and stretched. 'This is gonna be a long night, whatever better get up before Heero yells at me.'

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Duo, slow down before you get us both killed." Heero yelled for what seemed like the millionth time. Duo was going at least three times the normal speed limit and miraculously she hasn't crashed the car yet.

"Oh don't be such a wuss 'Ro, I'm a good driver and plus were almost there." She said keeping her eyes on the road.

"You still haven't told me the mission is yet." Heero said a tad bit annoyed.

"Oh sorry 'Ro we're going to the docks, apparently a ship crashed in and nobody came off so they sent a rescue team in and they haven't heard anything. A survivor made it to the deck and some kind of monster thing jumped on him and squished him. "

The rest of the drive was made in silence with Duo and Heero both thinking on what's to come, a few short moments saw them at the docks and Duo slamming on the breaks in order not to kill and/or hurt anyone. Halting to a stop Duo cut the engine and got out, ignoring the looks she was getting. It's a pretty normal thing for her considering she has a long chestnut hair pulled into a braid that reaches her thighs, vibrant violet eyes and has creamy white skin that seemed to glow in the dark (A/N: Not literally people) and to top it all off she's dressed in black skinny jeans, black knee high boots, a black open-backed top that has an artsy skull in the middle and a silver cross hanging off her neck.

"Um….. Can I help you miss?" An aged police officer asks. Duo walker over with a slight bounce in her steps and produced an envelope when she reached him.

"Hiya, I'm Duo Maxwell from the Akuma no Yoru and this is my partner Heero." She turned to address the said boy. "Heero, why don't ya play nice for once and say hi for once." She teased. Heero looked up from grabbing two guns and some ammo for himself and Duo uttered a "Hn" and went back to what he was doing. Duo put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"I thought that there would be more than just the two of you." The officer said

"All the others are busy. Sorry but we're the only ones you're getting'. You ready yet Heero?" She yelled the last part but got cut off by Heero smacking her upside the head.

"You don't need to yell, I'm right beside you baka." he said handing her one of the guns and a couple clips of ammo.

Heero was another strange looking one for his line of work. He has messy chocolate brown hair that falls over deep blue eyes with naturally tan skin. He is dressed in blue jeans, a green wife beater and a denim jacket. The officer wondered about the two of them and how they became demon hunters for ones so young. His inner musing was stopped when he spotted the pair making their way towards the damaged ship.

"Hey you aren't going in alone are you?" He asked concern coloring his voice. Not even looking back Duo just waved a hand over her shoulder.

"Yea we'll be fine." And as if to emphasize her response the demon popped out and the both started firing off shots at it. The monster took a swing at them with one of its gigantic fists and they both easily dodged it. After landing a few more shots the demon retreated back it to its safe confinements and the hunters followed, entering the ship.

They were on one of the lower levels when the ship shook violently making Heero fall and land on Duo. A mischievous smile made its way to the braided one's face.

"Why 'Ro I didn't know you feel that way about me." She said seriously but on the inside she was dying with mirth. Heero blushed profoundly, got off Duo, helped her to her feet and started walking towards the interior again. "Hey Heero why don't you go check a different hallway, I've got this one."

Knowing that he would Duo continued walking until she stopped at two very large, closed steel doors '_I wonder what's in here._' She thought holstering her gun, she pushed the doors open and then walked in.

"Holy Shit" Exclaimed the wide eyed hunter.

The room she stepped into was full of gold and silver treasures, jewels of all colors, shapes and sizes and crates full of the unknown. Duo completely forgot about the mission as she started looking at all the shineys. She was admiring a deep purple jeweled silver necklace '_Oh my god this is sooooo pretty. I wonder if they'll notice it's gone_' so busy in her own world she didn't notice a rather large shadow fall over her until the last moment, she had just enough time to dodge before the demon jumped down and landed right where she used to be standing. Duo pulled out her gun and started firing. She fired off five more shots before leaning down and grabbing a small knife from the inside of her boot, she took aim and threw it, making it successfully lodge itself into the demons eye, making it half blind. While it was a good thing it also made the demon even more pissed off and that wasn't a good thing when the thing was more than ten times the size of you. It started swinging its fists around randomly, hoping to hit the enemy.

'Fuck I didn't count on that.' She thought as she dodged most of one swing but it still hit her in the side making her slam into one of the crates behind her. The beast was coming at her again when three shots resounded in the room, imbedding themselves into its back. The demon stopped and turned to see who fired at him. '_Heero_' Duo thought happily, she really didn't want to be turned into a punching bag for that, her job is more than enough and plus she was out of bullets and her knife was still in the things eye. '_I gotta get my knife somehow before I kill that thing. I know maybe 'Ro can get it for me._'

"'Ro, can you try to get my knife please? I don't wanna lose another one."

"Hn"

"Love yea 'Ro." Duo said smiling

Heero aimed at the demons legs and shot his gun, making the demon kneel down then he started running head long at it as soon as he judged he was close enough, he jumped and landed on its head. He leaned down and pulled the knife out. The beast screamed (Who wouldn't) and Heero got off.

"Here catch." And Duo caught a bullet with an ancient script all over it. Duo knew what it was so she loaded it up and said "Tell Shinigami that Duo sends her regards." She fires at point blank range. The demon blew up in a cloud of blinding light and smoke, leaving behind a container with what looked like Egyptian drawings. Duo picked it up and contemplated drop kicking it to next generation.

"Duo, are you okay?" Heero asked walking up to her, he seen her get hit and was worried for his partner and friend. Duo placed her hand gingerly on her side.

"I think I broke a coupla ribs." She looked down to what she was holding. "What do you think we should do with this?" She asked, Heero shrugged and offered her his hand, which she took and he hauled her onto her feet. The two started walking in silence.

"We should probably give it to Howie, huh?" She said when they made it to the top deck. Whatever Heero was going to say got cut off by the boat crashed, into the Statue of Liberty. Duo Groaned and dropped her head onto Heeros shoulder.

Shaking her head she asked "Why does this always happen to me?"

To Be Continued…

A/N: So do you like it? I got the idea partly from an anime called 'Chrono Crusade'. Anyway tell me what ya think. Oh and creative criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading so far. Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"But it wasn't my fault this time." Duo yelled. She and Lady Une have been yelling at each other since her and Heero came to report on their disastrous mission

"So you say but you were supposed to be discreet. Crashing into the Statue of Liberty is **NOT** discreet." Lady Une yelled back. Lady Une is a stern looking woman with shoulder length hair pulled into two buns at both sides of her head, she wears circular round glasses that mask her brown eyes (A/n: I think their brown)

"I know that." Duo fell back into the chair wincing a little. "You try fighting demons while trying to keep damage to a minimum." She sighed "I'm sorry but stealth and me just don't seem to go together while I'm working, pranks on the other hand I can be stealthy at." Duo squeezed the bridge of her nose. Lady Une just looked at her, and then blinked and looked again noticing for the first time that Duo was not wearing her uniform.

"Duo, where is your issued uniform?" Duo cringed and Une sighed. They have had this conversation many times before and it always came to the same conclusion: Duo Maxwell will not wear her uniform no matter the consequences and even more so that it's a dress.

"Hanging in my closet, collecting dust Dobermans."

"And what is it doing their and not on you?"

"Having more fun than me." Duo sighed trying to get in a more comfortable position in the overly stuffed chair but ended up cringing when she moved her wrong and ended up hitting her sore ribs, she tried to cover it up but unfortunately Une saw it and whatever was on her tongue to yell was lost.

"Duo did you hurt yourself?" She asked concerned for the teen's welfare.

"Yes." Duo replied but seeing the look on her bosses face she quickly added. "But Heero did first aid in the car, so I'm fine for now. When we're done here I'm gonna go see Dr. Po"

"We're done here for now, when you are done in the infirmary report back to me." Duo got up to leave. "And Duo, for future reference, head to the infirmary when hurt before you report into me."

"Yes Ms. Une." Duo bowed politely and then turned to leave, it seems like this night was going on forever. Opening the door she sees Heero leaning against the wall opposite.

"Hey 'Ro." Heero looked up and a small almost shy smile made an appearance on his face, Duo smiled back.

"Ready to go see Sally?" Duo sighed "Do I have to 'Ro?" She whined knowing Heero didn't like it, his eye brow twitched. '_One point for Duo_'

"Yes you do. Now, quite complaining or I'll hurt your ribs even more." He said pushed off the wall, Duo stood beside his and together they started walking to the infirmary in compatible silence. Stepping into the room, Dr. Po was nowhere to be found. '_How unusual Sally's always around.' _Duo thought stepping farther in she called out.

"Sally, you in?" There was a crash, some rustling and somebody saying something that sounded a lot like 'Shit' Heero looked at Duo the question burning bright in his blue eyes, Duo just shrugged "You okay in there Sally?" Just then an Asian looking woman with dirty blonde hair styled into two twist and sky blue eyes wearing a lab coat and a stethoscope came in view. She looked a little flushed, frazzled and a little out of breath. Duo gave a knowing look, in which Sally pointedly ignored.

"What can I do for you Duo?' Sally asked

"You can tell Lady Une that I have a rare disease and won't be able to work for a while." Duo said hopefully that is until Heero smacked her upside the head while muttering 'Baka' for the second time that night.

Sally just laughed "Sorry no can do Kiddo. Now not that I hate company but what are you here for?"

Heero answered before Duo could. "Can you look at her side please."

"I had a little accident on my last job."

Heero snorted "A little?"

"So I've heard. It's all over the news you know."

"Yea, yea, can we just get this over with? I've got to go back and see Une after this." Duo was starting to become pretty annoyed with people tonight.

The three started walking towards one of the beds. "Alright Duo hop on up and take your shirt off." Duo complied and Heero stood there with them until he realized Duo was taking off her shirt, his face turned to a bright red and he left the room at a rapid pace. Underneath her shirt Duo's ribs have been bandaged.

"Did Heero do this for you?" Sally asked as she got to work.

"Yea, it was pretty funny to see his reaction now. I think when he was wrapping me up he didn't notice anything else." Duo thought for a moment "I don't see why he blushes though."

Sally smiles and looks Duo in the eyes. "I think it's because he likes you."

Duo spluttered. "No he doesn't." _'It'd be epic if he did though' _that thought caught Duo off guard and she blushed just as brightly as Heero did. She was so caught up day dreaming that she didn't realize that Sally was finished and talking to her. Duo snapped into focus "Sorry Sally, can you repeat that? I wasn't listening

Sally shook her head with a smile. '_Boy she's got it just as bad.'_ "I said that you have two badly bruised ribs, some wooden slivers embedded into your back and other side and some bruising on your back. Just what in the hell did you do?"

Duo laughed lightly "Well I kinda got hit by a demons fist and he was more than five times my size and crashed into some wooden crates full of priceless antiques." Duo found an orange pill bottle thrust into her face before she even stopped talking.

"Take one of these every four hours, do you still have some pain killers from the last time?" Duo nodded "Good then take some. The bandage I used is not water proof so you're going to have to take it off to shower, ask Heero for help to take it off and put it back on please. I know that it's going to be embarrassing but you're going to have to suck it up." Sally took a deep breath. "Come back and see me in a week." Sally helped the violet eyed girl put her shirt back on after she put the orange bottle down.

Duo hopped off the bed and gave Sally a hug. "Thanks Sal."

"Any time Hun." Sally said and released the girl. Duo started walking to the entrance but stopped when she was by the office. "Hiya Wuffles. You better be takin' good care of Sally." Duo called out and then took off running the rest of the way.

"My name is Wufei. you stupid Onna." A raven haired Chinese man yelled. Duo's laughter echoed throughout the halls

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Enter." Lady Une's curt voice came from behind her office door. Duo stuck her head in.

"Do you still wanna see me Ma'am?"

"Ah yes Duo, come in." Duo walked over to one of the overstuffed chairs and sat down.

"So what's the verdict on your injuries?"

"Two bruised ribs, Bruising on my back and wood splinters also in my back and my sides." Duo stated almost proudly

"I see." Une thought for a few minutes about how to punish the girl for earlier that night. "Until your injuries heal you and…..Heero will be assigned to cleaning the mass hall."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"It's your punishment for earlier actions."

"B-but everybody else gets time off when injured." Duo complained

"That's because they don't cause me more stress and paper work on **every** job they do."

'_Oh that's just a low blow'_ Duo thought darkly

"Fine but don't come yellin' at me when it's not cleaned to perfection." Duo crossed her arms across her chest and looked away from Une. That's when the room went silent; it was un-nerving for Duo so she looked back and saw Une smiling calmly and sweet. Duo sweat dropped, everyone who knows Une fears these moments when in the presence of this lady and try to high tail it outta there. Much like what Duo's trying to do.

"Duo, where do you think you're going? We aren't done yet." Une asked quietly

"Um…." Duo swallowed hard and went back to her chair.

"You and your partner start cleaning the mass hall at 11 am tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?"

"What! But its 3 in the morning now." She exclaimed

"Then it's my advice to you that you go home and rest." Une pointed to the door. Duo stomped towards it grumbling and muttering under her breath like a three-year old throwing a temper tantrum, putting her hand on the door she went to pull it open when it hit her square in the face. With a sound that was a mixture of a squeak and a groan of pain she hit the ground. A fair complexioned blonde haired blue eyed boy walked in to find Lady Une trying hard to hold onto her laughter.

"Um…Ms. Une are you alright." He asked and Duo groaned from her place on the floor, which was the final straw for Une. She started laughing so hard that she was clapping like a retarded seal (Oh common we all do it at one point in our lives) It took her more than a few moment to calm down a tad bit but when she did she pointed to Duo, who was still laying sprawled out on the floor with the imprint of the door handle on her face.

"Crap. Duo, are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked as he rushed over to help the girl he hit with the door.

"Any harder and you woulda been able to break the door with my face Quatre." Duo said once she was on her feet again.

"I'll take your answer as a yes then." The man identified as Quatre commented.

Duo looked at Une "You done laughing at my expense?" Une just waved her hand and Duo turned on Quatre

"Hey Kitty Quat can you please help me with something?"

"Depending on what that something is Duo."

"Can you please help me convince Une to give me a day or two off? Please." Duo stuck her hands together and put on her puppy dog eyes on.

"And why should I do that?" Quatre asked

"Cause you just hit me with the door hard enough to break my teeth." Duo answered dryly

Quatre turned to Une "Can she please have two days off? He asked with Bambi eyes applied to the maximum. Then Duo adds hers. "Please Une. Pleeassseeee."

Une fought for all that it was worth. She really didn't want to do it but she has to admit that the girl is injured and it wouldn't be fair to her if all the others got time off and she didn't so with a sigh she gave in. "Fine but you start cleaning at 8 am on Thursday. Understood?"

"Yes thank you Lady Une." She turns and glomps Quatre." Thank ya Kitty Quat, you're the best. Well after Heero of course." And off she went leaving a very amused Quatre and Une banging her head off her desk repeatedly.

"That girl is going to be the death of me one of these days." Une groaned

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a heads up i changed one of Duo's injuries in the last chapter. She just has bruised ribs, not cracked. I guess I should warn all you readers out there that the characters are gonna be a little bit OOC shouldn't I? Oh well they are, Enjoy Ja ne!**

* * *

**Chapter** **Three**

Duo woke up to Heero shaking her gently. "Duo wake up, were home."

Duo had let Heero drive them home. Or more accurately he took the keys from her and bodily shoved her into the passenger seat, where she fell asleep with her head against the window. Looking at her blue-eyed friend with a yawn she noticed him pointing to the corner of his mouth, touching her finger on her own face she noticed the drool. Blushing a little, she scrubbed her mouth with her hand; she carefully got out of the car and looked at the tall building.

The pair lives in an apartment on the middle level of a three-story half asses building, not too shabby and not high-class. Heero exited the car and walked beside Duo; they stopped at number 201, unlocked the door and stepped in. The place was a mess, with dishes and garbage all over the place, there was bloody bandages, bullet casings and a knife sharpener sitting on the table and the odd sock and hoodie on the ground. The kitchen was the worst of it wall with dirty dishes littering the sink and counters along with empty containers and wrappers, unclean spills and sticky spots and moldy left overs. Duo sighed, this was pretty much main reason she wanted a couple of days off, her and Heero have barley been home enough to properly look after their house.

"Wanna tackle this tomorrow?" Duo asked around a yawn. _'Staying up for pretty much three days straight is __**not **__a good idea.'_

Heero nodded and yawned. "Yea" and he headed down the hallway towards his room, Duo followed but only went as far as the first door which had a sign that said 'Duo's Room, Stay out of face Shinigami's wrath.' She opened the door and stepped in. "Night 'Ro." And she shut the door. Through the door she heard Heero's "G'night, Duo."

Duo's room looked like a stereotypical teenaged boy's room. Video games, clothes, and all sorts of things littered the floor. The clothes that weren't on the floor were hanging out of the dresser and falling off their clothes hangers in the closet. Her bed was messy and posters of movies, concerts and games cover the walls and you could barely see the cover of her laptop with all the stickers on the lid. '_I'm gonna have ta spend hours cleaning this tomorrow, I can just see it.'_ She took the pills Sally told her to, took off her clothing and dressed into an old, faded, black t-shirt that reached her thighs and then collapsed onto her bed. She was asleep a few moments after her head hit the pillow.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As soon as the pair got up, dressed and ate they started cleaning their apartment. They decided to split the work between the two of them. Heero got the bathroom, his room and half of the living room while Duo got her room, the kitchen/ dining room and the other half of the living room. They grabbed the garbage bags, cleaning wipes and plastic gloves from underneath the sink.

"You ready…Set….Go!" Yelled Duo as she started on the kitchen, Heero just chuckled and shook his head, heading to the bathroom.

Duo has some rules to cleaning the kitchen when it gets this messy.

-Alive? Kill it and throw it out

\- Dirty? Dishwasher

-garbage and broken stuff goes to the dumpster

-spilt? Clean it up with a rag

\- Still alive after already attempted to kill it? Scream for Heero

\- Empty bottles and cans go to recycling

She was in the midst of putting dishes in the dishwasher when something on her left moved. Quicker than anyone could blink, she grabbed a knife and threw it at the moving object, without even looking. Turning to look at what moved, she found the knife imbedded into the wall an inch away from an annoyed looking Heero.

"Uh….. What did I do now?" She asked hesitantly

"Nothing, but I was calling you for the last four minutes." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Sorry, what'd you want?" She bounced over and pulled the imbedded object from the wall.

"We've got company," He pointed to the small walkway that leads to the door. The braided girl poked her head around the corner to find an old man in a Hawaiian shirt, shorts and sandals standing there. The old man has gray hair, mustache and go-tee, he was also wearing sunglasses over his eyes.

"Howie! How've ya been?" She asked giving the man a big hug. Howard hugged the slender girl back.

"Not bad Girlie, came for that artifact you called me 'bout." His voice sounded laidback. "Been housekeeping I see."

Duo looked at him. "We've been busy lately." She said looking at the ground and toeing her foot on the floor. Heero walked up then, artifact in hand.

"I would ask you if you wanted something to drink, but were running low on refreshments." Heero said giving Howard the jar/artifact.

"No prob kid, I've gotta get goin' anyway." He ruffled the two's hair and left, they thanked him and got back to work once the door was closed.

They started cleaning again but after a few minutes Duo thought it was too quiet. She walked into the living room and turned the stereo on. It started playing 'Down on the Corner'. Walking back to the kitchen she started singing along.

_**/Down on the corner Out in the street Willy and the Poor Boys are playin' Bring a nickel, tap your feet Down on the corner Out in the street Willy and the Poor Boys are playin' Bring a nickel, tap your feet You don't need a penny, just to hang around But if you've got a nickel, won't you lay your money down Over on the corner, there's a happy noise People come from all around to watch the magic boy/**_

Heero stuck his head out of his bedroom, he loved listening to his friend sing, and it's such a beautiful sound.

'_Too bad she rarely sings anymore.'_ Thought Heero, he just stood there listening to the beautiful voice finish the song.

_**/Down on the corner Out in the street Willy and the Poor Boys are playin' Bring a nickel, tap your feet Down on the corner Out in the street Willy and the Poor Boys are playin' Bring a nickel, tap your feet Down on the corner Out in the street Willy and the Poor Boys are playin' Bring a nickel, tap your feet/**_

It took them close to four hours to finish cleaning and by that time they were both wiped and sitting on the couch admiring their work and listening to the stereo play in the background. All the dishes were clean and in their rightful space, garbage was all in the dumpsters, nothing was on the dining room table, things were put back to where they belong and the floors were swept and mopped.

"Wow, you can actually see the floor." Duo commented.

"I forgot it was tile." Heero deadpanned, making Duo laugh which turned into a slight wince.

Since the living room is clean, you could see the two bookcases full of movies, books and video games, the black fake leather couch and armchair, and the black entertainment stand that carried an older T.V, DVD player and a few game consoles that Duo found in garage sales and pawn shops. The coffee table sat between the two of them and had the two's feet on it. They looked lazily at each other, Duo gave Heero a grin.

"How does it feel to have a clean house?" Heero asked her.

"It feels great and it doesn't smell like something died in here anymore." She replied. The house was silent again until Heero's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Is there anything edible in the kitchen Duo?"

Duo thought for a moment "I don't think so, sorry Heero."

Heero groaned. He didn't wanna get up. "So we should go shopping?"

"Yea. Wanna do it now?"

"What time is it?" Heero asked

"About 7:30." Duo answered. "Sure why not." And Heero got up

Duo was about to get up when her side protested a little. Wincing she got up slowly.

"Can ya me my painkillers please Heero?" Heero nodded and walked towards the bathroom. He returned with two pills in his hand, passing them to Duo. She swallowed them and thanked Heero. Putting on their shoes they walked out the door and locked it.

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Duo slipped out of the house early two weeks later. It was mandatory for all Akuma no Yoru employees to go to church in the mornings. She had to wake up at 5 every morning just to go, or she risks loosing her job, so coffee in hand she trudged tiredly to her car. In a sense Duo was jealous of her blue eyed partner, he didn't have to go for various reasons.

With her radical driving it took her half the time to get there then it should have. The grounds were a bunch of buildings spread out over a plush green field of grass, all within a tall brick wall. Driving through the gates she had to show her work I.D and then was allowed through, everybody has to do it. With a yawn and coffee in hand she stepped out of her car and walked to a big brown building with large, beautiful, stained glass windows that seemed to tell and ancient story. Opening the door she stepped in, quietly closed the door behind her, walk to one of the middle pews and sat down eyes closed, hands folded together is if in prayer.

"Psst... Maxwell." whispered a voice beside her. Peaking open a violet eye her vision looked onto a white haired, orange eyed girl, a fellow nun with the name of Rynai. Rynai was a sweet girl and one of Duo's friends.

"What Ry?" Rynai leaned in a little closer, chewing her bottom lip a little.

"What are your feelings towards Heero?" Her orange eyes shinning with curiosity, Duo blanked. "Huh?" She said dumbly.

"Wwwell you two are like glued to the hip."

"I met him when I was about 10 so-" She was cut off.

"Get this. Summer said she wants to work with Heero too." Rynai said with a sly smile. Another girl with short red hair infront of the two leaned back, her freckled face pulled into a frown. "Oh stop spreading lies Rynai. All I said was I would like to get to know him more. He'd so reclusive to anybody but you Duo."

A random dark haired nun sitting by Summer stuck her in put on the subject in. "Well I think he likes you." She drawled, making a light blush cover Duo's pale cheeks. To cover up her discomfort from the subject she started laughing...loudly.

"Ah-hem." Came Lady Une's stern voice. Duo whined a little dejectedly while the other three declared "Busted." and then went back to paying attention to what the father was saying. In Duo's opinion the mass was long and boring, when it only lasted about an hour and a half.

Stepping outside she talked to Summer and Rynai for a little before walking across the grounds towards the forest, where Howard lives. Reaching her destination she was very un-surprised to see Heero there leaning against the side of a metal bunker that merged with the rock cliff dressed in a loose forest green wife beater, knee-length black spandex shorts and a pair of beat up yellow sneakers.

"Hiya Hee-chan." She said with a wave.

"Hn."

"Well good morning to you too." She said with fake annoyance. Heero pushed off the wall and walked to the door. He turned around to find Duo in the same spot.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there?" Heero asked.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry 'Ro I can't, I gotta go clean the church. Wanna come with me to see Sally when I'm done?"

"No I'm good. Tell Chang I would like to talk to him later." He said walking through the opened door.

"Yea sure. Catch ya later Hee-chan." She said running off in the same direction she had come.

It was 2 and a half hours after talking to Heero that Duo finished cleaning the church and was off to see Sally. Reaching the infirmary she walked in with a yell of "Hunny, I'm home!" Sally popped her head out of her office and smiled when she saw Duo. The violet eyed girl had a very goofy grin on her face.

"Do you always have to announce your presence like that?" She asked, hands on her hips in an authoritative matter, a stern look on her face while on the inside she was laughing. Duo thought for a moment.

"Well I _can _announce myself in different manners in many other ways but none that I like." She said walking towards the only other person in the hall like room. "So did ya miss me?" Duo asked, throwing her arms around the other girls neck.

Sally couldn't hold the stern look anymore, she smiled. "Yes Duo, I did. Now lets check out how those injuries of yours are doing." She said and led the brunette to one of the many beds.

The whole exam lasted no more than 20 minutes, which Duo was grateful for. All the cuts and bruises on Duo's back were gone, her bruised ribs were almost healed and there was little to no pain when she did anything. So with all her injuries healing fast, Sally marked her 'fit for active duty' and gave the girl a note to give to Une.

"Thank ya Sally. I'll try to drop by uninjured next time." She said walking backwards. Not paying attention to her surroundings she bumped into somebody. "Sorry." She said spinning around, her eyes lit up when she saw who she bumped into. "Wuffles!"

"Watch where your going Maxwell." Came the grumpy reply.

"Naw I'm good. Plus it's only proper to look at somebody when you're thanking them." She said proudly.

"Stupid onna. Thats why you stop." He said as if talking to a 5-year-old.

"But that takes effort." She said with a mock frown.

"So does walking." Came the bland reply."

"So I've heard. Anyhoo gotta go see ya Sally, bye Wuffles." Then she was off. As soon as the braided teen was out of the door Wufei look at Sally with a puzzled expression. "Why do I get the feeling that she forgot to tell me something?" Sally shrugged/

Duo ran as fast as she could to Une's office. As soon as she reached the doors, she lost her footing and fell to the floor. _'Does this area hate me that much?' _she thought to herself. As soon as she got to her feet she knocked on the door, entering when the word came.

"You went to see Dr. Po I presume." Une said hands in front of her face.

"What no hi how are you?"Duo joked but tuned it down with the look on her superiors face. "Uh... yea, she said I'm allowed to return to field work and even gave me a note of proof for you." Duo said while handing the item over. Une read through it.

"Very well you are dismissed."

"See ya Lady." And she was out the door.

Heero was almost halfway to the car when he ran into his partner. apparently she was on her way to bring him and Howard lunch if the packages in her hands were anything to go by.

"Oh! hey "Ro." She said with a bright sunny smile, he gave her a small smile back. "How' did it go with Sally?"

"All cleared for the field. I ran into 'Fei, literately." Heero gave her a look. Her eyes widened as realization hit her. "Shit! sorry Heero I forgot." Duo said.

TBC...

* * *

**A?N: Hiya, thank you all for reading and I really hope you guys like the story so far. Just a heads up I'm not sure when I'm gonna be able to post next so I'm really sorry if its not soon. The story will be getting on to the good stuff soon. Tell me what ya think Ja NE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Shit! Sorry Heero I forgot." Duo said

"You forgot." Echoed Heero

"I really am sorry. Ya see I was walking backwards and ran into him and then we were discussing my reasoning for walking like that but it only lasted for a minute or two then I left." Duo tried to plead her case but was failing miserably. So she decided yo switch tactics. "I got you sushi." she told him holding out the take-out container, Heero took the offered food items and then left.

"Hey where ya goin'?" Duo asked.

"To go see Chang." Came the simple reply.

"Oh." And she walked off.

Heero knew there were only two places that Wufei could be, the library or Sally's office so he decided to check Sally's first. Sally's was a bust, she told him that he just missed the black-haired man and that was that.

The library was huge, the walls were covered roof to floor in full bookcases and in between said walls there were rows and rows of bookshelves stacked with books ranging from your everyday average novel to ancient scripts that have been translated. There were tables scattered all around but not too close together so it would be disruptive for others, in other words the library was every book lovers dream.

Wufei was one of the best scholars the order had, and he knew it too. He taught the newbies, translated old texts brought in and sometimes helped in missions when translation skills were needed. He was very proud of his job.

Heero walked past the many cases and towards the very back of the room where he knew his target resided. At a table with books stacked to dangerous levels and papers spread everywhere, in the very middle of it sat Wufei, all of his attention focused on an ancient volume he was trying to decode. The blue-eyed boy knocked on the table to gain his friend's attention.

"Hold on a minute." Wufei said not taking his face away and raising his index finger then he looked up, Heero assumed he was finished reading the page he was on. "Yuy."

"Chang."

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I need your help picking out a nice place." Heero said

Wufei raised a thin dark eyebrow. "For...?"

"Dinner."

"Why?"

"I want to take Duo out on a date." Heero said quietly.

Wufei went bug-eyed for a moment but covered it up quickly. He knew Heero liked Duo but he never thought Heero would be asking for his help.

"Why kind of restaurant did you have in mind?" Wufei asked.

Heero had seen the surprised look on the other Asians face. "A nice one. I guess I haven't really thought about it." A small chuckle escaped his lips. "You know Duo will eat anything."

Wufei nodded, everybody know of Duo's eating habits. It was something to tease the energetic teen about. _"Hmmmm... Maybe that place would work. Yes I'll give him the address.' _The older boy wrote the address on a piece of scrape paper. "Here try this, it's a small Japanese restaurant me and Sally have tried and enjoyed. It's cheap, has good food, doesn't need reservations or fancy clothing."

Heero took the paper. "Thank you Chang." And he walked away.

"Well its about time one of them took action for their feelings." A voice sounded from between two large bookcases. "You would think Duo would have made the first move." Quatre stepped out of the bookcases. "Seeing as she's better at acting on her emotions than him."

"You were eavesdropping. Weren't you?" Wufei gave the blonde a pointed look.

"Yes. Oh don't give me that look, I'm happy one of them is finally deciding to take action."

"Although I do think that you method of learning about this is dishonorable I do have to agree with you. Duo and Heero deserve happiness, however short-lived it maybe."

Quatre nodded.

Heero got the car keys from Duo and then left, searching for the restaurant Wufei recommended. It took about ten minutes for him to find it he realized that it was a relatively an easy place to find and it was right next to a pizza joint so if they didn't enjoy it they could always go there instead. _'I'll ask her tomorrow after work is done.' _With that thought in mind he drove back to the work compound as Duo called it.

The next time Duo saw her partner was at knock off time, where he waited by the car for her.

_'I wonder where he went. I missed him.' _She thought. "Hey 'Ro!" She yelled and tackle hugged him. The nuns nearby giggled at the pair. Duo buried her face into the crook of Heero's neck and inhaled, she loved the way he smelled like cinnamon, gunpowder and his own unique sent. She jumped off him and gave him a 100 megawatt smile.

"Ready to head home?" She asked.

Heero nodded. _'Yes. I'll ask her tomorrow.'_

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Canada Day! Even if it was 3 days ago anyhoos on to the latest chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next day came very quickly for Duo and Heero, it was a bright, warm sunny day. '_Perfect for asking Duo out_.' Heero thought with a small but no less happy smile he would admit he was nervous but that wouldn't stop him from trying. All he needed to do was go up to her and ask her, right? If only things were that easy for him, everytime Heero went to go ask Duo to dinner he would be intercepted by somebody else or Duo was need for something, it was annoying and unwanted. It was getting near lunch time when he spotted Duo's black clad figure running up to him, and urgent look on her face.

"Heero! We've got a mission." She said stopping infront of him. "Common hurry up." And she grabbed his arm and drug him toward their car.

Once in the car Heero drove while Duo got the job of loading bullet clips, loading their guns and putting knifes on her person. All the while telling Heero what Une told her.

Apperently a low scale demon appeared at a popular shopping district and started attacting the public. So far there have been only about 15 injured. Luckly the shopping center was only about 20 minutes from where they were. Demons tended to stay in one spot until everyone in their vacinity was dead or it thought they were dead, the only way for the latteral to happen was if there was a mayjor quantitys of blood spilled.

The two arrived there safely, thanks to Heero's calmer driving, and took off towards where the demon was last spotted. The demon was a human looking creature with seemingly broken bat wings, a crucid horn sticking out of his forhead, it was a horrid gray colour and had mad purple eyes. He was ugly to say the least and he smelt like mold and death.

Duo being impulsive and reckless started firing when she first saw it, most of her shots hitting the thing a few stray bullets hit glass windows and fancy decorative plant pots. It was clear that the demon didn't really stand a chance, he was so weak. Heero joined in the firing and watched as his long haired partner pulled a glowing gold bullet from out of her pocket.

"Duo what is that?" He asked suspiciously, he could feel a small demonic presence comming off the tiny metal object.

Duo looked at him as she loaded it into her gun. "Its a new prototype Howard gave me to try out." She responded.

"I don't think you should use that." He said and took another shot at the demon, hitting it's horn and beaking it off. The demon was bleeding from various holes in his body but he wasn't willing to go down yet, his blood was a neon green and it splattered the bricks under him.

"Oh relax would ya, Howard said it was safe." Duo lined up her gun to shoot, but didn't get to pulling the trigger as suddenly the demon was standing infront of her and knocked the gun out of her hand and it to a near by line of shrubs. Duo jumped back startled and watched as the demon desinagrated and blew away in the wind like ash from a fire.

"Well that was weird." Duo said. "Heero can you please help me find my gun?"

Heero gruned and holstered his own gun, he walked silently towards the shrubs to where it landed. Duo following closely after him. The two searched for the lost weapon for over an hour but found nothing, by the time they gave up the police and paramedics were on scene.

The violet eyed 'Nun' gave off a string off curses, colorful enough to make anyone in hearing range blush like a shy boy asking his crush out on a date.

"That gun has the prototype bullet inside, doesn't it?" Heero asked, Duo nodded dejectedly saying nothing. '_I guess dinners just going to have to wait._' Heero thought with a sad sigh. Neither one noticed a cloaked figure watching them intently from the gathering crowd, hand holding something in his pocket and eerie purple eyes glowing.

The drive back to the compound was quiet, both occupants too preocupied in their own thoughts. Heero thinking about dinner, which wasn't happening and Duo about her lost gun. Finally they arrived and Duo hesitantly got out, not wanting to tell Lady Une what happened but knew she had to.

Heero sat in the car watching Duo walk away, he felt sorry for her, he knew the punishment for loosing a weapon in a civillian zone ranged from being demoted to permanent desk work to being fired. He sincerely hoped that it wouldn't come to Duo being fired, her job was practically all she had left in the world.

Lady Une was talking to Quatre when she heard the knock at the door and granted whoever it was entry. She had a nagging feeling in her gut when the door opened and in walked her ever present headache, Duo Maxwell.

"Mission complete Lady Une." Duo said subbdued. Lady Une noticed but she didn't say anything.

"I take it since I have not got a complaint of any kind, you completed it without incident."

"I will... turn in a detailed report about what happened Ma'am." Duo swallowed thickly, putting her head down a little. Une taking this as a yes was over joyed.

"I am very proud of you Duo, I think this is the first time I haven't had to yell at you because I have recieved some kind of complaint about you, keep up the good work. Now all we have to work on it your refusal to wear your uniform." She said hoping that Duo would react like she usually did when it was mentioned. But it never came with a sigh she continued. "You are free to go."

"Thank you ma'am." Duo said and headed towards the doors. Once they were closed she leaned against them and let out a big sigh. '_What am I going to do. If she finds out I'm in big trouble and she will eventually, she always does.' _She then started walking toward Howards bunker.

In the office, Quatre and Une shared a concerned look. This wasn't the usual bundle of energy and rebellious attitude that was Duo, something must have gone wrong on her last mission but the two weren't sure what it could be. Without a word Quatre followed his violet eyed friend.

Heero was talking to Howard about finding the gun when Duo walked in, both heads shot up and took in Duo's apperance. She looked upset, worried and if possible frightened.

"Hey kiddo. Just in time Heero and I were just talkin'." Howard said, his voice the usual croak that lung cancer patients had, although he told them once that he had never smoked a day in his life.

"About what." She asked the same subdued tone she used with Une.

Howard frowned at her tone of voice. "Hey whats this? The Duo I know wouldn't let something as small as this get her down, she would say fuck it and figure it out. Even if she has to blow up the world to do it. So now show me that purdy smile that I know you have." Howard said with a smile of his own.

Thinking over the old mans words she knew he was right. Duo Maxwell did **not** act like this, and she never would as long as the earth still turned. So she did the one thing that she has always done even when times were bad. Smile.

"Thatta girl. Anyhoo's me and Heero-man have been talking about how to find that lost gun of yours. He also told he that you tried using that new bullet I told you to give Une." He said with a pointed look, Duo just scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I can make some a device that allows me to find its energy. Luckly I have another prototype here."

Heero picked up the small rectangular box with the bullet sitting in it. His eyes glowed slightly from sensing the almost non-exsistant presence in the small metal casing. "Whats in the bullet Howard?" He asked.

"A devil." He said nonchalant, looking through a pile of junk, Heero and Duo gasped but Howard continued. "The only time the devil gets released is on the moment of impact, when enemy gets hit with a large demonic aura. But the downside is, it is still very unstable right now and its even more powerful then the normal bullets you are issuedso it's probably a good thing that you didn't get a chance to fire it. The outcome is very unpredictible without proper testing."

"Okay..."

Howard retured to the work bench and started putting together who knows what. The three were so engrossed in their work that they didn't hear the door open or somebody come in.

"So you lost your gun and an experimental bullet, huh." Came a light familliar voice, all three spun around. And breathed a sound of relief, it was just Quatre. Duo didn't say anything.

"Well its lucky for you that I'm not going to tell Lady Une." Quatre smiled evily. "But you will owe me." Duo gave a sigh of relief and then thought over the blondes last words. "Owe you what?" She asked suspicously.

"Oh we'll get to that when the time comes." Quatres smile got creepy and even eviller. The 'Nun' felt like bashing her head agains the wall. '_Whatever Quats thinking of cannot be good!"_

The three turned four worked non-stop for a good 3 hours before Howard was finished. "Done!" Howard announced proudly holding up a bulky looking rectangular box that looked like it was a kids R.C. remote control with a small reading screen. The three teens looked skeptical but none of them wanted to voice what they were all thinking of the bulky item.

"Um, Howard? What **is** that?" Heero gathered the courage to ask.

"Silly child. It's a detector programmed to find the aura of that bullet." He said as though explaining it to as if everyone should know what it did, Heero just glared at the man. Howard flipped the switch and it started making all sorts of weird noises. "Well the good news is that it appears to be closer than we thought. The bad news is... its moving closer." Just as Howard said that the compound alarm went off, making all of them run ouside into the pouring rain and to the front gate.

By the time they ran across the grounds and reached the huge iron gate, Lady Une and all the others have already arrived on scene, all guns trained on the figure on the other side of the gate.

" Procced no further and identify yourself, you are on private property." Une athorized. The figure said nothing, he just started walking towards the gate, his hand digging in his pocket for something as he went.

"Lady Une an unnaturally thick evil aura surrounds that man." One of the maganac exorsists told Lady Une, she nodded.

"Have your men surround the intruder, use of the sacreds only. Am I clear?"

"Ma'am." He ran off to follow his orders.

"All class 3 exorcists and higher are to back the Maganac's fire."

"Right!" Came the response.

The figure stopped and pulled something out of his pocket and put it right against his temple. A collective set of gasps were heard. "He's got one of our guns!" Cried Rynai.

"How could that be?" Questioned Une.

Duo paled. The gun the man had, was the exact same that she lost this afternoon. _'Shit!'_ Was all Duo could think.

The man cocked the gun and raised it to his head. "No! We've got to stop him." Duo cried, grabbing Heero's gun she aimed at the persons hand but before she could fire, he pulled the trigger.

Everything went silent, the only sound was the sound of the gun echoing throughout the courtyard. Everyone watched as the mans upperbody flew from the force of the bullet then start to grow and mutate in places until he looked exactlly like the demon the Duo and Heero faced earlier that day, minus the horn. Giving a roar like growl, it flew up into the air.

"Permission granted to open fire." Ordered Une and everyone did so. The demon dodged all the bullets as a second mutation started. The sky pulsed with a released aura and the demon took up a giant spider like body, but it didn't have pinchers it had 4 flaps covering its mouth and a tail that looked like it belonged on a dragon with a mase like tail-tip. All over its body angry, white mask like faces covered it.

"No! That demon is absorbing the spirit, from the bullet as a substatute for his broken horn!" Heero said in disbelief.

"Keep firing." Yelled Une.

As it became painfully obvious that none of the bullets where affecting him, Heero thrust his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out the demons horn. "Hey" He called gaining the mosters attention. "You looking or this?" He yelled waving the broken horn around and walking away from the rest of the group, the monster following him.

"Heero! Don't!" Quatre yelled at the messy haired boy but Heero didn't listen to him. It was his and Duo's fault they were in this mess right now and its their job to fix it.

"I'll handle this Quatre!" Duo called and ran after her partner. Quatre bit his lip.

Duo started shooting the monster as Heero led it away from the others, she wasn't taking any aim considering she couldn't see with the amount of hair sticking to her face due to the rain and the size of her target. She got three or four shots in before it noticed her and then about another 2 before the gun jammed, she looked down at it in shock and the monster took its chance and swung its tail, Duo gave a yelp mixed with pain and surprise as the tail bigger than her hit hard, making her fly into the air. She heard Heero scream her name and then all went dark.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

/She heard Heero scream her name and then all went dark./

**Chapter 7**

Everyone stared in mixed expressions of horror, shock and concern as they watched Duo's slight body fly through the air and crash to the ground. Heero's was the worst, he screamed her name as he watch Duo getting thrown into the air and then land, he waited for her to get up with a big smile and tell him that she was okay. But it didn't happen, she wasn't getting up. Something inside Heero snapped and he gave an angered yell that was full of vicious hatred. Black waves surrounded him, his eyes started glowing dark blue and wind blew in heavy torrents. If you looked close enough at Duo, you could see some strange markings on her out stretched arm moving as fast as lightning and start to come off and surround Heero.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU, WHO HAS NO RANK AND NO NAME, YOU WHO ARE THE LOWEST OF THE LOW. HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY CONTRACTOR?! HOW DARE YOU HURT WHATS MINE?!"

Rynai, summer and a few others gasped and screamed in terror, they have never seen Heero act like this.

"Prepare to use the gospels." Lady Une ordered the exorcist.

"But that will kill them!" Summer protested.

"No matter what the seal cannot be forced. Do not forget what Heero is." Lady Une told them

"Ms. Une please wait until Heero has moved!" Cried Quatre.

"We can't. He does not posses reason at this point, he is only concentrating on his anger." The two looked back at Heero, who was curling in on himself, embracing the power that came forth. The writing started coming off of Duo's arm at an even faster pace.

"At this point he is a danger to us all. He is the most powerful devil we have ever faced." Une said urgently. Rynai and summer had heard their commanding officer and Quatre talking and they couldn't believe it. Heero was a devil!

"Please Une! If it comes to that I will kill him myself. You have my word." Quatre yelled over the wind. A large demonic shadow appeared behind Heero, it took the shape of him with wings, claws and pointed ears. It was the appearance of a devil in his true form. The writing on Duos arm was almost gone, which meant that Heero's transformation was almost finished. Lightening surrounded him and Heero gave one big scream, ready to transform into his true form but before that could happen he was knocked over by a force.

"Heero calm down, I'm alright! I promise!" Duo yelled clinging to Heero's waist as they both fell to the ground. Laying on the ground Heeros transformation slowed to a stop and he looked down and saw Duo laying on top of him and his eyes turned back to its normal color. Along with Heeros eye colour, the mysterious writing was speeding back onto Duo's arm and disappearing, as if it were never there.

Duo aimed the gun she found on the ground and fired, the bullet landing in the demons chest, right in the heart. The demon screamed and swung his tail more, luckily hitting no more people in its last bit of rage. Its screams dying off as the monster slowly ran out of steam and died. The adrenaline Duo was running on ended and left her bone tired. Her head hurt, there was blood running down the back of her head and onto her neck '_Great a head wound.'_ She collapsed back onto Heero,unconscious. In turn Heero held her close, the scene of her flying and hitting the ground replaying over and over in his head.

Quatre, Lady Une and Howard watched the two and how Heero held the girl close to him. "How can Duo trust that devil so much?" She questioned anyone willing to listen.

Quatre went to reply but Howard beat him to it. "It's quite simple my dear. The girl doesn't see him as a monster or a devil. She sees him as a friend and a living being." Une and Quatre nodded. They watched as Sally came over to them, a man with a stretcher close behind her, before somebody else talked, this time it was Quatre.

"We'll have to watch over them more carefully now. It seems that it has begun"

Duo slept throughout the night and pretty much the next day. When she awoke the sky was almost black and she was in a bed in the ever familiar infirmary, her whole body ached but her head was the worst of it. She looked to her side and saw Heero, leaned over her bed, head on his arms fast asleep. Duo smiled at the sight. It was so rare when she seen this, it was one of those very few moments that Heeros face totally relaxed, making him look younger then he was. She lifted one of her hands and ran it through his messy, soft brown hair.

Heero felt the hand gently running through his hair and sighed, slowly opening his eyes. Only one person has ever dared to touch him like this and that person was Duo. Lifting his head he seen that she was indeed awake and smiling softly at him, he smiled back.

"Morning sleeping beauty." She teased softly.

Heero stretched as he replied. "With how long you slept I would think that your the sleeping beauty."

Duo thought about that for a moment. "How long was I out for?" She questioned.

"About 24 hours. How are you feeling?" Sally's voice came. Duo's eyes almost bugged and she groaned. She had been out for almost an entire day!

"My head and body ache but that's about it. Whats the damage this time Doc?" Duo asked her arms laid across her eyes, blocking out the light.

"Surprisingly enough the only injuries you sustained was a small cut to the back of your head." Duo moved her arm up a bit so that a little slit of her left eye was showing. "Pull my other leg it plays jingle bells." She said dryly. "Whats the real damage, Sal? I've been out for pretty much 24 hours, there has to be more." Heero would never admit it but he was confused as well.

"I'm not joking Duo you only have a small cut on the back of your head." Sally sighed. _'Why is it always so hard with her?'_ She questioned herself.

"My guess is the only reason you slept that long is because Heero was forcing the seal and you know that opening it, force it or not, uses up your life and energy every time. And since he forced it, it took more out of you than anticipated." Sally explained. Duo thought about it and seen the truth in it. She was still very tired but from past experiences she knew it would go away soon.

"Can we go home or do we have to stay the night here?" Duo asked after a little while. No offense to Sally or anything but anything like a hospital and her didn't mix.

"I would prefer if you stayed the night here but knowing you wont listen, you two are free to go on the condition that Heero drives for the next few days. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sally." Duo said jumping out of bed a little too quickly as she got dizzy and Heero grabbed her elbow to steady her.

"Are you okay Duo?" He asked concerned. He always felt guilty when he used his powers, he didn't like being the one who took Duo's life force away from her.

Duo smiled brightly. "I'm alright Heero. I just stood up to fast." Heero nodded.

"Oh and Duo?" Sally called as the pair walked out.

"Yes Sal?"

"Une told me to tell you, that you two have the week off."

"SWEET!"

As they promised Sally, Heero was the one driving while Duo looked out the passenger side window, trying not to fall asleep.

"Hey Heero?" She said softly.

"Hn."

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's fine Duo. I'm just glad you aren't hurt."

The rest of the ride was made in compatible silence.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Solo, wait up!" Yelled a 10-year-old Duo running after a slightly taller 12-year-old boy with longer brown hair. He turned and looked at her, his face all blurry except for his big, bright smile. Wet foot falls echoed throughout the endless black.

"Solo." She whined. "Common, please wait up for me." Then the small girl tripped and fell to the ground with a big splash. Soaking wet she got back on her feet and looked down to see what she tripped on. She froze, eyes going wide and a scream stuck in her throat when she saw Sister Helen laying in the dark water covered in red, eyes open and dull looking. Duo's knees gave out on her and she dropped right beside the dead Nun, not wanting to believe that it was her.

"S-sister Helen?" Duo stuttered, hesitantly reaching out to shake the woman as if she was just sleeping. "Heh-heh, common sister you shouldn't be sleeping out here. Hey sister? Please?" Tears of desperation and fear gathered in the girls beautiful violet eyes. Suddenly her head popped up and she started looking around for somebody, anybody but nobody was around, not even Solo who was just a moment ago, ahead of her walking away.

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!" She yelled and then turned to look at the woman who had raised her since she was 6. Without a warning or anything the body in her arms started to decompose abnormally quick and the scene around Duo changed into the beautiful field a short distance from a large-ish building, Duo was at the orphanage she has stayed in since she was 6. The violet eyed youth didn't know what to do, Sister Helen's bones were laying right in front of her in a perfect display, manic laughter started, interrupting the silent air and there was Solo, standing off to the side a large distance away from the two with a sharp knife in hand, crazy smile firmly in place and covered in blood. Other bodies now littered the ground, mostly the bodies of small and innocent children.

With shock, fear and confusion set aside, Duo listened to her instincts to run like hell, but she didn't get far. Solo lunged after her, knife firmly in hand and knocked her to the ground.

"Stop! W-what are you doing?" Duo struggled but he didn't move, he straddled Duo's middle and posed the knife in the air right above her lower stomach. "Y-your hurting me. So-" Her words were abruptly cut off by her screaming in pain when the knife sliced through the air and plunged itself deep within her lower gut. Tears of fear were now mixed with tears of pain and betrayal. His smile grew bigger and he twisted the knife, digging it deeper, as he watched the red liquid rush out of the wound and cover the blade he started to laugh. The look in his insane eyes showed how he was enjoying listening to his little sister scream and cry in agony, then he pulled the knife out a bit then pushed it back in slowly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Heero jerked awake at the sound of screams and cries of pain, he bolted out of bed and ran to Duo's room, almost throwing the door off the hinges. Bursting through he saw Duo thrashing and getting tangled in her blankets, suddenly the screams intensified and Duo clutched her lower stomach. Going as fast as he dared he moved to the bed and started trying to shake her awake while also calling her name.

"Duo! Wake up, it's just a nightmare. Duo you're fine, your safe, nobody is going to hurt you._ 'Not while I'm around.' _He thought to himself. "I promise." He said continuously encouraging his friend to wake up and that everything was fine.

Duo bolted up suddenly, eyes open but unseeing and breathing hard. She stumbled out of the bed, out the open door and towards the bathroom where she barely had time to make it to the toilet before throwing up all the food she consumed days before. Heero got up at a more slow pace and went to the bathroom. He held her loose hair back and rubbed her back soothingly until she finished dry heaving.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, sitting in front of the shaken up teen and passing her a glass of water, which she rinsed her mouth out with.

Duo leaned against the bathtub, pulling her knees up, she shook her head, light reflecting off of the tears that silently fell.

"You want to talk about it?" Duo shook her head again, Heero sighed. "Alright, call if you need anything." He said and turned to leave the small bathroom.

"Wait. Please Heero." She reached out and grabbed the hem of his shirt with her thumb and index finger, calling a bit hesitantly. The blue-eyed boy stopped and turned slightly, Duo fidgeted. "Can you... Can you stay with me tonight? Please, I... I don't wanna be alone tonight." She mumbled the last bit into her bent knees.

Heero could tell that she was scared but there was also a hint of embarrassment and shame if you looked close enough. He nodded and went to help her up, hand in hand together they walked to the closest room, which happened to be Heero's. They walked to the bed and Heero let Duo climb in first, so that she was between the wall and himself then he climbed in. The bed was a tad bit small but they both fit perfectly with a bit of extra space. There was nothing sexual about it and to his surprise Duo cuddled closer and rested her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart, his fingers softly petting her hair as she drifted off into sleep. She was almost asleep too when she heard the words she always wanted to hear Heero say.

"Aishiteru Duo." He mumbled sleepily. With a bit of wiggling, Duo leaned up and kissed Heero lightly on the lips.

"I love you too Heero." She said, her voice full of love and compassion. Snuggling into the arms that held her, Duo fell back asleep almost instantly.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: 3 times in one month, or at least it think it was 3 any who do you like it? R&amp;R please! Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in this fan fiction besides the idea and maybe Katty the stuffed animal. So there ya have it *goes into a corner and grumbles to herself.* stupid law**

**Warning the characters are OOC or so I am told, you have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Duo sat on a hard backed wooden chair, pulling on the hem of her dreaded skirt. She was sitting inside the principles office again, waiting for punishment for dumping a garbage can, full of garbage, over a boy's head for looking up her skirt. '_Why am I the only one getting into trouble. I was harassed and he's not even getting in trouble the stupid fucking prick.' _If you said that Duo was angry, that would be an understatement. Duo was pissed to the nines but she didn't have time to seath as the principle walked through the door.

He sighed before talking. "Ms. Maxwell this is the third time in less than two weeks that you've been sent to my office for misbehaving. Now whats your reason this time?" Even though he knew why she was here, he had to get her side of the story as he already got the teachers and the victims.

Duo glared at the man, he looked like a sleaze ball. his hair was grey and thinning, he was a fat and greasy looking and he had a certain look in his eye that made Duo want to run. Mr. Lasard or The Lizard as the students called him, was not somebody Duo wanted to hang around with for long.

"I am here because some stupid anal prick decided to sexually harass me and I retaliated, Mr. Hart just happened to walk out of his room and saw my half of the mess,there for leading me into trouble while that pompous pig gets off the hook so that he gets another chance to harass others in this damn school. Now whats your point Lizard" Duo questioned, the principles eye twitched at the name.

"Now Ms. Maxwell there is no reason for that kind of language. Mr. Hart said that you dumped a garbage can over Mr. Browns head for no good reason and because of that I have no choice but to give you an after school detention. Since you are so fond of garbage cans you will be picking up garbage around the school grounds. Supervised of course."

"What! You're giving me a detention for defending myself? There's some kid walking around out there harassing other students and you're not even doing a damn thing about it. What kind of bullshit school is this!?" Duo asked heatedly.

"Nobody has seen him do it. I'm sorry Ms. Maxwell but its school policy."

Duo's eyes blazed in anger. "Aren't there cameras in this god forsaken shit hole?"

"I will not tell you again, there is no reason for that kind of language young lady but yes there are cameras and we have checked them but you and Mr. Brown were not seen on any of them. You have no choice but to go to your detention or I will be calling your parents." He told her. "Oh and one more thing! Mrs. Stevenson will be the one supervising you. You are to meet her outside of her classroom when the last bell goes dismissed." He said with a wave of his hand.

Duo said nothing, she just got out of her chair, opened the door and then slammed it as hard as she could. She despised the fact that her latest assignment led her to this school but it was even worse when she found out that there were school uniforms and... skirts.

***Flashback***

Duo and Heero had only been back to work for a few days when they were called to Lady Unes office for a new long-term assignment. Their objective was to extract a young girl named Relena Peacecraft from her school and away from her adoptive father. Being a bit confused about the assignment Duo asked Une to elaborate.

"There is a strong suspicion that Ms. Relena is one of gods apostles. Her adoptive father Mr. Rick Darlin has some sort of use for her. He is a devil worshipper and a highly skilled summoner. Whats even more strange is that the foster family Relena was living with suddenly disappeared after Relena was adopted, Quatre Winner is looking in on the matter with the maganacs as we speak." Une informed them.

"How do you figure Relena is an apostle?" Questioned Heero, Duo nodded in agreement with the question.

"Ever since her birth, strange happenings have been going on around her, although her powers seem to bring a great misfortune to her." Une said in a sad voice.

"So we just go to the school and do a grab and go?" That was Duo, Lady Une looked at her as if trying to gage her mood.

"No, you and Heero are to stay there until you gain her trust. You will be taking classes appropriate to your age group, even though Relena is a year younger than you. And Duo?"

Duo was wary, Une used that tone of voice when she has something Duo wouldn't like. "Yes?"

"Theres one other thing."

"I'm not going to like this will I?" She asked slumping a little.

"I'm afraid not. There is school uniforms."

Duo let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "So? There's nothing wrong with me wearing school issued pants and a shirt."

"You will be wearing a skirt Duo." Une said plainly waiting for the teen to blow but was surprised when she started laughing.

"Ohh. man that was a good one Une. You really had me going for a moment there." She said wiping a tear from her eye.

"This is not a joke Duo. You will be wearing a skirt." The room was silent... for 20 seconds (Une timed it on her watch) as news started to sink in and then Duo blew.

"A Skirt! No-no-no-no-no-no-No-no-NO! I will not where a skirt. Never in my entire life have I worn a skirt and I'm not about to start now! Why don't you make Heero wear the skirt?" Heero spluttered and turned bright red, he wasn't going to wear a skirt he was a **man** for Christs sake.

"Duo, you will be rooming with Relena so no you cannot cross dress and neither will Heero." Heero gave a sigh of relief. "Now go back to your apartment and start packing. Your new school uniforms are waiting for you.

***Back to the Present***

It's safe to say that Duo did try to cross dress the first day, but was caught by the teachers and sent to the principles office for the first time and ordered to put her uniform on. The second time was for swearing in the middle of class when she noticed a spider crawling on her notebook, everybody but the teacher and Heero laughed at her. The third and final time had been when a stupid boy looked up her skirt, she was wearing shorts underneath but it was still sexual harassment and she wasn't going to put up with that kind of crap.

_'It coulda been worse. I could of kicked him in the crotch and did the whole slap them across the face that a lot of the girls are into and yell for a teacher. But no I just had to take matters into my own hands, didn't I?' _She thought to herself still storming off to her dorm room.

Her shared dorm room reminded Duo of a decent hotel room. the room was divided into two equal sides and had one bathroom. Each side looked exactly alike except for one thing, the owners of the two sides were nothing alike in style. One side had a decent amount of girly personal effects like hardly used,pink stuffed animals, teen magazines were put in a neat pile on the desk, a picture of 3 people was sitting on the dresser along with a hair brush and a jewelry box. on the small bedside table was a pink and white Hello Kitty alarm clock/ipod dock, the blankets and pillow cases were all various shades of pink. There was also a cut out of some boy bands on the wall. Duo's side was different. Her side had her sticker covered laptop sitting on the desk among scattered C.D's and a few chocolate wrappers and Pocky boxes, she also had a bunch of manga books sitting in her small book stand and her bed was a mixture of dark colours and was not made like usual, you could see the back end of a medium sized,ratty, old, stuffed dalmatian sticking out of the covers if you looked close enough but that was the only one she had. In a way her half of the room looked a lot like a miniature version of her room back home, without the garbage of course.

The first day Relena and Duo met, Relena doubted that Duo was a girl with all of her possessions, until Duo had lifted up her shirt and Relena seen her black bra with neon green ribbon and asked if she would like to see her lower half as well. Her doubt had been erased after that.

As Duo walked through the door she saw Heero sitting on her bed looking at her dalmatian and Relena sitting at her desk, doing her homework.

"Hey 'Lena! How's the homework coming along?"

"It's going alright I guess. Thank you for asking Duo." Relena said not taking her eyes off of what she was working on. Duo walked to her dresser and pulled out some sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt.

Hey who said you can touch Katty?" Duo asked him, yanking the stuffy out of his hands and setting her back on the bed like a deeply loved item. "The Lizard talk to you?" She asked Heero, taking off her skirt and pulling her sweatpants on.

Heero's cheeks tinged red a little and he looked away. "Yes. He told me you are refusing detention."

Duo glared at him once her head popped out of her t-shirt. "Why should I go pick up garbage for defending myself huh?" She asked him, at this point Relena looked over and saw Duo was not in her school uniform anymore and her jaw dropped.

"Duo, did you just change in front of Heero?!" She asked flabbergasted. Duo nodded. "You- you can't just change in front of a boy! what were you thinking?" The blue-eyed girl semi-yelled at her.

"I was thinking that I've lived in an apartment with Heero since we were 13 and he does my laundry sometimes so nothing. I guess."

"But he's still a guy Duo! Like look at him, he's bright red from embarrassment!" the violet eyed girl actually did look at her partner and seen that he indeed was blushing, Duo felt bad that she made him uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Heero. I wasn't thinking." She said apologetically but then her tone changed into a teasing. "Did you enjoy the show."

Heero hit her with a pillow and stole some of her Pocky. Putting the pillow back on her bed she sat down heavily. "Gee thanks bud."

"You're welcome." He responded, sucking on the end of a chocolate Pocky. Duo took the package away from him. "Hey those are mine!"

"Yea. So?"

"You're suppose to ask first yano."

"Hn."

Relena watched the exchange with amusement. She never had siblings, but she always wanted some. To her Heero and Duo are a perfect example of siblings. The blue-eyed girl looked at one of the clocks and abruptly stood up. She had to go meet Mr. Darlin again!

"I- I'm sorry I've got to go. I am late for a meeting with my father." She running out the door.

"Don't worry 'bout it 'Lena." Duo called after her. Heero and Duo shared a look "Should we go follow her?" Heero nodded and the two walked to the theater.

Heero and Duo hid in the top row, watching as a brown-haired man's associates hooked Relena up to a bunch of machines on the stage and put a microphone, that was also hooked up to a machine, in front of her.

"What would you like me to sing today sir?" They heard Relena ask nervously, her voice echoing through the mostly empty room.

The two couldn't hear his response as he was sitting in the front row and he didn't have a microphone. Relena just looked a little sad at his answer and started singing a song that neither knew.

beside her, Duo heard Heero give a low whistle of appreciation. "Wow."

"I know right! She has such a beautiful voice, everybody she's in choir with is jealous of her talent." Duo whispered to him. "So how do you suggest we get her to come with us?" She asked Heero.

He thought for a moment. "We could always kidnap her." He said straight-faced, making Duo's mouth open in shock. Heero snickered. "I was joking."

She recovered and punched him in the arm. "You're an asshole."

"Your point being?"

Duo just sighed. "Any **serious **ideas?"

"Well we can try to gain her trust and eventually tell her the real reason were here. If she doesn't want to come with us we can force her to" He said, Duo went over that plan for a few moments.

"Do you have a fetish for kidnapping or something?" She asked him.

"You never know it could be fun." He told her, making Duo shake her head.

"Okay if we take out the kidnapping bit, that sounds like a good plan."

"Hn" The duo went back to watching and listening to what was going on below them.

Rick Darlin looked at the tall, ginger haired, man standing next to him.

"Well Treize?" He questioned the man.

"Hmmm. Not good, not even half as good as we hoped for. I'm sorry Mr. Darlin, but I am not sure if she is strong enough." The man identified as Treize said, his dark blue eyes bored looking.

Mr. Darlin groaned and clapped his hands, startling Relena. "That is enough Relena."

She looked crestfallen. "But-"

"Good bye Relena." He said threateningly.

"Good night. Sir." And she walked off the stage, her head hung in sadness.

_'I wish he would at least listen to me sing a full song for once.' _She thought to herself as she walked out the doors. Treize and Rick watched her walked out before talking again.

"Its been 5 months since we got our hands on the girl." Rick said in annoyance.

"All experiments have their failures. But think of this Rick, we are pushing her hard and the harder we push the less likely we will get any promising results."

"We are pushing her because it is necessary to our goals. It's our only choice left, we are running out of time." Rick told Treize.

TBC...

**A/N: So please tell me what ya think. I like getting reviews. Ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Heero and Duo were already back when Relena walked through the door.

"Hey 'Lena, how'd it go?" Duo asked laying on her bed, reading one of her many manga books.

"It went okay I guess." Relena told her.

Heero was sitting at Duo's desk, doing his homework. He looked at the time, closed his books and then headed to the door. "Good bye Relena. Duo."

"Yea see ya 'Ro." Duo replied absently. Relena just gave him a small but sincere good-bye and then went to her own desk. They sat in compatible silence, until Duo and Relena's stomachs growled in hunger. The younger girl looked at the clock.

"Hey Duo?" The blue-eyed girl called.

"Hmmm?"

"We skipped dinner." She told her friend, making the american girls mouth hang open in shock.

"But...Damn! can we still go down to the cafeteria or no?" Duo asked the younger girl. Relena shook her head.

"Well it's after 7 so we can order out if you're willing to go halfers with me." Duo suggested, making Relena think about it. She eventually nodded and asked what they were going to order, Duo suggested pizza.

"Okay sounds good. What kind?" Relena asked her roomie.

"Why don't we go for simple like one of the three basics, pepperoni, ham and pineapple or cheese?"

An idea came to Relena in that instant. "Hey! Whats your favorite kind out of the three?" She asked.

"pepperoni why whats yours?" Duo responded.

"Mines cheese. Why don't we get a half and half pizza, they do, do that you know."

Duo smiled brightly. "Sounds good 'Lena. Now are you gonna order or should I?" She asked the last part to late as Relena already had her cell phone in hand and was dialing the number. It took under 5 minutes to place their order, ending the call with the cost and telling the person on the other end that they would meet them at the school gate. The girls went back to what they were doing for a while before going down to the designated area.

The two met the delivery boy, paid and received their pizza and then headed back. Duo looked over her shoulder and noticed that the boy was blushing while stepping into his car, turning to Relena she leaned over and whispered. "He's pretty cute, you should ask him for his number." Relena blushed and walk faster. "Hey I was only kidding!" Duo yelled after her fast fleeing friend. Grumbling under her breath she opened the box of pizza and started eating a slice of her half.

School was a boring affair and while nothing exciting happened to the Akuma No Yoru members, they were slowly gaining their targets trust more and more with each passing day. Three months and 2 more office trips for Duo later, something exciting finally happened, Relena ran away. Duo had been lounging on her bed with Heero sitting at her desk, on his computer when the schools principle knocked on the door with two policemen behind him. They asked a bunch of questions about the missing girl but the two weren't any help to them, so with the command to call them if they thought of anything that would help the three adults left the room.

As soon as the door was closed Heero and Duo were in action, Heero left the room with his partner trailing behind him to get some weapons from his room. Heero didn't have a room-mate and didn't really have any friends (no shocker) so they were not interrupted by anyone.

"You go to the security room and check the cameras while I search the buildings. I've got my phone on me so call and tell me if you find something." Heero nodded and headed off. "Right, show time." Duo told herself and took off to the administrative building.

Heero knocked out the security guard that was watching the many screens and took his place. He was looking at one when something on another screen caught his eye.

_'Damn! Darlins men are on the move.' _He thought to himself. The blue-eyed devil pulled out his cellphone and called Duo, informing her that she was close to Darlins men, she thanked him then hung up. He exited the room and ran after Duo, if she needed his help.

After Duo got Heero's call she acted more cautious.

'_If it were me and I was planning on running away, where would I hid?' _She questioned herself. _'Ah hah! the laundry room. They always have clothing that needs to go to the cleaners.' _

Duo exited the room she was in and ran to the small room labelled 'Laundry' and entered. She walked up to the big bin that was full of dirty towels and tapped the side with her foot.

"Hey 'Lena are you gonna come out?" She asked, hearing a small gasp in return. After a bit of rustling and moving cloth, Relena's head popped out.

"H-how did you find me?" She asked astonished.

Duo snorted. "Dude this is so un-original that it was done on the musical 'Anne'. So are you going to come out or do I have to jump in and get all cozy with you?" Duo asked again.

"I'll get out it stinks in here. But please don't tell anyone! I-I don't want to stay here anymore." She pleaded, grabbing Duo's hands in hers.

_'Score!'_ Duo thought, smiling softly. "Well then you're in luck. I'm from the Akuma no Yoru, me and Heero were sent to protect you and take you away."

Confusion was clear in Relena's blue eyes. "I'm sorry the what?" She asked

"It's an exorcist order the church runs. Sister Duo Maxwell at your service." Duo said with a grin.

Relena started laughing. "Duo you do realize that you are the farthest thing from a nun I have ever seen."

"Yea, yea so I don't wear that lousy get up and don't act all girly and delicate, sue me. So are ya gonna come with me?"

Relena weighed her options, her choices were stay here like a good girl and be submitted to more tests or go with Heero and Duo to places unknown, where they will apparently protect her. She decided to take a risk and nodded her answer.

"Great!" Duo said and took Relena's hand in her own and ran to the door and opened it, walking straight into a tall ginger-haired man.

Relena gave a startled gasp. "Treize!"

"Why Ms. Relena your father is deeply worried about you." He said in an elegant tone. "Tell your friend to go home and come along." He reached for Relena's arm but Duo intercepted, putting herself in between the other two.

"Excuse me but I don't think she wants to go anywhere with you bub."

The ginger-haired man just scoffed. "This doesn't concern you girl, move." Glaring at Duo with eyes cold enough to freeze hell itself over.

"Fuck off mister its easy to tell that Relena doesn't want to go with you." She said ignoring the look, she seen better glares from Heero.

"Duo don't. Please it's okay, it's not worth it, I'm sorry." Relena whispered to her long-haired friend. "Please don't get mad at her Treize. She's very protective of her friends." Relena told Treize.

With one last glare towards Duo, he looked away. "Very well. Come along girl, the master is waiting."

Relena mumbled a 'yes sir' and stepped to walk out from behind Duo and gave her a small, sad smile.

_'Why are you more worried for me then yourself, you idiot.'_

Nobody got far as Heero arrived and fired some bullets at Treize. He grabbed Relena and jumped out of the window, Duo trailing closely behind the two teens.

_'Treize.' _Heero thought in disgust.

_'Devil Heero' _Treize thought with an equal amount of disgust. Waving his hands, he sent 3 stone winged demon looking creatures after them.

They reached a large glass over hang and started running along that. They had finally noticed that three huge stone creatures were after them. Not thinking Duo pulled out her gun and fired some rounds, making them fall through the glass, shattering it and making Relena, Heero and Duo fall through. Heero grabbed Relena and held her close to his body, lessening the impact for her.

Relena sat up, shook the glass off and looked around. Her eyes went wide with the sight around her. They were now inside the destroyed library. Hurt students were all around them unconscious or crying in pain, the students who weren't hurt were too stunned about what happened to help anyone or they were sitting by one of their friends panicking. Glass and large pieces of stone laid spread all around.

Duo sat up carefully with a groan, hissing when she put too much pressure on her left arm. There were various cuts littered her body as well, shaking her head she looked up and did the same thing as Relena, took in the screen around her with wide, tear filled eyes. She didn't know what to do. Duo started breathing heavily, the carnage was just too much for her. "This-this wasn't suppose to happen. I-I didn't... I-I-I-I'm sorry I'm so sorry this wasn't suppose to happen. It's all my fault I'm so so sorry." She cried, Heero went to calm his distraught friend down.

Relena stood up and in a daze she walked forward, her eyes went all glassy and blank then she started to sing. The melody was beautiful and a golden glow covered Relena and white wings appeared. The carnage and misery were also covered in a soft golden glow and with it injuries started to heal, blood seeped back into its owner, like none of it happened. The only thing that stared there was an accident was the shattered glass and ruble from the stone creatures.

"Duo their wounds. They're healing, look." Heero said softly to the hyperventilating girl in his arms.

Heero(who wasn't wounded) watched in amazement as everything progressed. Duo started breathing normally as she watched and all her cuts healed, same with her broken arm. The two watched as Relena rose in the air and then collapsed as the golden glow and wings left her when her song ended.

"Relena!" They both cried.

Standing on a glass-less beam above the library was Treize. He watched as Relena healed everybodys wounds and laughed.

"It seems that she has exceeded our expectations." Treize sighed. "It looks like I have to report this to Mr. Darlin. We'll play later...Heero." He said and then jumped to the grass below.

TBC...

* * *

I swear I'm alive and not avoiding updating. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and I am working on chapter 11 so I'm not so sure when its going to be ready for posting. Sorry but thank you all for reading, reviews are welcome and so is telling me about grammar mistakes and miss-spelled words. Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Hey mama, where are we going?" Asked a blonde-haired seven-year old.

"We have to go visit your father Relena." A beautiful dark-haired woman replied to her daughter.

"Really! Do you think he'll be happy to see me mama? I haven't seen him in _forever_" The little girl asked her mom happily. _'Even if he's not alive.'_

Her mothers smile turned sad as she looked down to her only child. "I think he will be delighted to see you my dear. I'm sure he's missed you."

Relena laughed, bouncing up and down in her car seat. "Really! I can't wait. Can I sing a song for him? please, please, please?" Her small voice squeaked.

laughed. "I'm sure he will enjoy your beautiful voice." Her attention fixed back on the road. They were just passing through a busy intersection when a car came speeding down the road, smashing into the drivers side and flipping the car. The hit instantly killed Mrs. Peacecraft and knocked out Relena.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"It-it hurts Mama, make it stop, I don't like this feeling and its dark. I'm scared Mama? Are you there? Mama where are you? MAMA!" A little Relena called out into the dark. Suddenly it a source of light appeared behind her.

"Mama! is that you?" She called excitedly as she turned around. Only to find that no it wasn't her mom but somebody else, a woman with wings and a gold light enveloping her.

"Who-who are you?" the seven-year old asked. The gold woman smiled softly.

"Don't be scared little one. It will be alright." She said kindly, going up to the small girl and cupping her cheek.

Relena woke up to somebody shaking her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she stared into kind aqua.

"Oh good! Your awake. Breakfast is almost ready if your hungry Ms. Relena." A blond-haired boy told her cheerfully.

_'Was that all just a dream?' _She questioned herself. Sitting up she asked the boy. "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry I'm Quatre. It's nice to meet you." He told her politely.

Relena looked at her surroundings. It was a white room with 2 beds, both occupied and one by a large window. In the bed by the window was Duo, Quatre walked up to her. Shaking her shoulder and calling her name.

"Common Duo its time to get up." Quatre said, getting a little irritated. All he got in response was some mumbling about food and Duo turning to face the window, still sleeping. Quatre's eyebrow twitched, and an evil smirk came to his lips. Lifting his hands to the level of the braided ones body, he pushed her out the huge window, making Relena gasp in surprise and horror.

Quatre turned to her and casually spoke. "Don't worry, there's a lake below the window." Just as a loud splash was heard.

Relena spluttered. "B-but"

"She'll be fine." He said. Relena was still speechless when Duo came through the window soaking wet and very mad.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She yelled.

"Well its your fault you didn't get up." Quatre yelled back crossing his arms and turning to face the opposite direction.

"That is three stories high. You could of killed me!"

"Think of it this way. At least you don't have to wash your hair."

"You asshole!" She yelled and tackled the blonde to the floor. The two wrestled on the ground, with Relena watching unsure of what to do. A sound caught Relena's attention and she looked towards the open door, there stood Heero an amused look on his face.

"Oh, hello Heero. Are they always like this?" She asked him pointing to the two wrestling on the floor. Heero nodded and walked into the room, intending to separate the two.

"Are you children finished?" He asked in a monotone voice. Duo looked up from her position on top of Quatre

"Hey 'Ro. Ya we're finished." She said and hopped off her living seat.

"Lady Une wants to see you and Relena after you two eat."

"Alrighty. Thanks 'Ro."

"Hn." He responded as he walked towards the door.

Wearing a goofy smile, Duo looked at Relena. "Morning 'Lena, let's go get some grub before meetin' Lady Une. I'm sure she can answer some questions that you most likely have."

"Okay."

After changing out of their pajamas and eating a quick breakfast, both girls were on their way to see Lady Une. They made it just to the door when it opened but Duo was lucky this time and managed to sidestep the door, but planted her foot in dirty mop water in the process. thought out the corridor, words that would make even sailors madly blush were heard.

Blushing to the roots of her hair, Relena tried to calm Duo down, but she wasn't having much success.

"Stupid fucking cock waffle eating whore."

"D-Duo." Relena stuttered.

"What?" Her friend snapped. Relena pointed to a stern looking lady with brown hair pulled into two braided buns and glasses. Duo paled at the sight.

"I suggest you keep the profanities to yourself Maxwell, or you will be cleaning every hallway in this sanctuary. By. Your. Self." Une said, hands on her hips in a threatening manner.

"Y-yes Lady Une." She stampered. _'Please don't tell me this is one of Une's bad days.'_ The violet-eyed American pleaded to what ever god chose to listen to at least one of her requests, but knowing her luck the gods would just blow a raspberry and say 'deal with it.'

Une turned to Relena and her eyes softened a little, Duo thought it was her imagination. "Sorry to meet you like this Ms. Peacecraft."

"It's alright ma'am, and please call Relena."

The brown-eyed adult gestured to her office. "Alright, Relena. Lets talk in my office, shall we?" She asked then turned to Duo. "Go clean yourself off Duo then come join us."

"Yes ma'am. Catch ya later 'Lena." She said and started hopping her way to the nearest bathroom. Relena watched amusement clear on her face, she looked at Une and the older Lady also appeared to be amused with Duo's actions, but it was hard to tell.

Relena and Une sat on opposite sides of the large desk in the room. Relena was a bit nervous but she hide it good, mind you not as well as Duo could hide.

"I bet you are wondering what this place is correct."

The girl nodded.

"This place is a type of demon hunting organization." Une began, enraptured Relena with her speech. So in tuned with what the director was saying, she didn't realize Duo slipped in and sat in the seat next to her. "We got word about your... powers and sent Duo and Heero to go and extract you from your adoptive father."

Relena jumped at the sound of Duo's voice. "So there ya have it. Did you enjoy the tale 'Lena?"

"Duo! Oh, yes I did. It was very informative." Relena thought for a moment. "Um... how did you come to be part of all of this?" She asked.

A sad, dark look passed on Duo's face but it was gone as a quickly as it had come. "That's a long story. I'll tell ya some other time, sorry 'Lena."

_'Must be personal.' _Thought the blue-eyed girl. "Okay, thank you Duo." She turned to Lady Une. "I have one more question. How did anyone know I had those powers and why do I even have them?" She asked a little worriedly.

Duo snickered. "That's two questions 'Lena."

"To answer your first question, somebody from the choir you were with saw something unusual. He saw you walk up to a wounded deer and place your hands over it, a pure glow coming from your hands and the next he knew the deer got up and walked away. Unharmed." Lady Une waited for Relena to digest the information she had laid before her.

"I remember that, sort of. I remember waking up in the forest with Allen hovering over me with a mix of concern, amazement and...frear on his face."

Une nodded. "On to your next question then. They were a gift from the heavens, a messenger from god came to earth and granted 12 children powers, as well as three prophecies. Two out of three have been about the war between the humans and the demons/devils, the third is now unknown." Lady Une took a deep breath. "These children, Apostles were what they were called, may have been blessed with a heavenly gift, but it came as a great cost. Your gift came with great misfortune. While another's vision starts to leave." Unknown to Relena, violet eyes narrowing at the one on the other side of the desk.

"If it isn't confidential, how many Apostles have you found?" Relena asked softly.

Une exhaled loudly, this was the part she wasn't looking forward to. "We have found two, including you." Before she could continue, blue eyes grew wide and she interrupted "Will I be able to meet them?" She asked her voice full of hope.

"No you cannot meet him. We did not get to him in time. The devils had turned him and the only choice left was to kill him." Abruptly Duo sat up slamming her hands on the desk, her head lowered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded, her voice coloured with supressed rage. "I had the right to know, he was my brother and you didn't tell me." She yelled the last bit.

Relena was frightened, she had never seen this part of Duo, even when she was yelling at Quatre. She had no clue what to do or even if she was willing to try to defuse the situation. But she tried anyway. "D-Duo." She didn't get far as Duo suddenly spun around and ran out the door.

Relena got up to follow but was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. Looking behind her, she saw a slightly defeated look on Une's face. "Leave her be." Seeing Relena was about to talk, Une started talking again." Heero will be able to calm her down better than you ever will. I am not trying to offend you."

Not knowing what to say, Relena just nodded and sat back down in her chair.

Duo ran blindly from Lady Une's office, ignoring all the concerned voices that floated her way. She just wanted to get away from it all, she didn't care how. As she was not paying attention to where she was going, Duo ran full force into a solid force, about to hit the floor when a pair of arms shot out and grabbed her waist.

The arms pulled her tight against the chest she ran into and she latched onto the thin material covering the skin like it was the only real thing left in the world. As soon as she had calmed down, the arms around her loosened enough for her to take a small step back. She looked up and saw that it was Heero who she had run into, he was looking at her with concern. With a whimper she wound her arms around the warm body and pressed her face into the muscled chest, her silent tears soaking his shirt.

Lifting one hand from the waist he held, Heero started running a comforting hand down the length of her braid and back while murmuring soft reassurances into the soft silky hair.

"Why?" It was spoken so quiet that he almost missed it.

"Why what, Duo?"

It came as a quiet whisper again." Why didn't they tell me Solo was an Apostle?"

"So you found out."

Duo's head shot up to look at her partner. "You knew?" She asked in disbelief. Heero nodded.

"A-and you didn't tell me?" A hit of betrayal was heard in her voice.

Heero shook his head. "No, they told me not too. At first I thought you knew but as time went by I realized that you didn't have a clue." Waiting to see Duo's reaction, it was to bury her face back into his shirt.

"Did you know they killed him?"

It was Heero's time to be shocked. "No I didn't. How did you find this out?"

"Une told Relena."

Heero sighed and pulled Duo closer to himself. Feeling like it was his only chance Heero took the plunge.

"Duo would you like to go on a date with me?"

TBC...

**A/N: Hehe, reviews anyone?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Duo, would you like to go on a date with me?"

The words Duo had always wanted to hear come from Heero, he was asking her out. Only if she could break out of her shock and say 'Yes' then almost everything would be great.

"Duo?" she heard

Mentally and physically shaking her self she answered. With a soft smile she looked into Heero's eyes. "I would like that."

The biggest smile Duo had ever seen crossed her blue-eyed crush's face. Duo quickly grabbed his hand and started running to their car, pulling Heero after her.

After lots of discussion the two decided to go to the movies and see Expendables 2, they enjoyed the first one and was looking forward to seeing what the second one had in store for them. Sitting in the dark theater, with a drink for each and a bag of popcorn to share between them, they waited for the movie to start.

They both felt nervous but couldn't really figure out why. They had done this before but never as a couple, it shouldn't be any different from those times.

The theater got darker and the trailers began to show, there were a few movies shown that Duo and Heero wanted to see but that was all. 3/4 of the way into the movie Heero had his arm across Duo's shoulder and Duo had her head on Heero's shoulders. Reaching with his free hand Heero went to grab some popcorn but he bumped Duo's hand and he pulled away with a quiet sorry, Duo snorted and grabbed some of the buttery treat.

Slowly eating her handful an idea suddenly appeared in the violet eyed girls head, she ate the rest of the popcorn quickly and then leaned up and gave Heero a small kiss. Heero being surprised looked down at his smaller companion and seen the smile on her face leaned down and kissed her longer and deeper, tasting the salty buttery-ness of the popcorn on and in her mouth. The rest of the movie was forgotten as the two were enjoying the more intimate moment.

It was safe to say the two were shocked when the lights came on and everyone started to leave. With sheepish smiles the two got up, dumped their drinks in the garbage and exited.

"Hey 'Ro, do you wanna go for ice cream?" Duo asked as Heero held her and locked their fingers.

"Hn."

"Pffft, common then." She said and once again was dragging/pulling her date behind her, heading to the ice cream shop down the road.

Heading out the door with their paid for ice cream, Heero got chocolate mint while Duo got strawberry, they headed for the park holding hands in compatible silence.

Once they were in the park they went to the little playground and just sat on the swings. To get payback from the surprise kiss in the theaters Heero leaned over and bopped Duo in the nose with his ice cream, thus starting an ice cream fight between the two.

Laying on the grass the two were laughing and out of breath two types of ice cream covering the couple, Heero rolled on his side and kissed Duo who was smiling like an idiot.

"Having fun?" He asked with a smile of his own.

"Hmmmm yes thank you." She responded and kissed the ice cream covered nose of her boyfriend.

"I'm glad."

Just as the blue-eyed boy leaned in for a kiss his phone rang. with a groan he flopped his head down and reached for the said item. Duo's hand grasped his wrist.

"Leave it. If its important then they can leave a message." Shaking his head in amusement Heero rolled over again and this time rolled on top of Duo, squashing his girlfriend.

The braided female wiggled and squirmed under his weight but he didn't budge. Shortly after she gave up and went limp.

Seeing as his violet-eyed girl stopped struggling, Heero looked over his shoulder only to have Duo lick him, making Heero pretty much launch himself off the flattened girl with a sound of disgust.

Wiping off his face, Heero looked at Duo who was now sitting up. "ugggg. Did you really have to do that?"

Duo snickered."Hey you wouldn't get off." She replied.

"Hn."

"Ya know, your quite sticky." Duo said

"And you're not." Was shot back.

"Point." The braided one conceded with a sigh.

Heero's phone started to ring. instead of ignoring it like Duo had asked of him, he answered the phone." Yuy."

There was a pause then. "Alright, we'll be there soon."

The person on the other end was talking again, making Heero blush." N-no. We'll be there soon." He hung up.

"What was that all about?" Duo questioned.

"We have to go pick up Relena, it seems that she's going to be staying with us for a while. Oh and Quatre knows we went on a date, he hopes we have fun and all that jazz. His words, not mine."

Duo snickered again. "Help me up?"

Shaking his head Heero reached down and grabbed Duo's hand. Pulling her up and making her stumble into his chest.

Duo pouted." You did that on purpose."

"Yep, lets go." And they started walking towards their car.

"Hey Heero?"

"Yes Duo?"

"Can I drive today?"

"No."

"Aw common please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

Duo stopped in front of Heero and hugged him hard." Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No Duo."

Duo released him and stepped back. "Too late." She said and took off running with the car keys in her hand."

"Duo! Get back here!" Heero yelled as he took off running after the laughing brunette.

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Heero was surprised, Duo didn't drive as recklessly, mind you she still drove like a mad man but it was a little more toned down as usual.

"Okay who are you and what did you do to Duo?" He asked.

"Really?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Yes. You are driving more calmly than usual." He explained.

Duo looked at him slightly confused. " I didn't even notice." A grin appeared on her face in an instant." Better hold on 'Ro." She hit the gas and started driving her normal.

_'Shit. Shouldn't of said anything.' _Heero thought to himself.

They arrived at the compound after blowing three red lights, almost hitting some people on a crosswalk, and out speeding a police officer,oh! and ignoring a bunch of speed limits. Out standing by the gate was Relena, a small bag in hand and a look that clearly said she was afraid of getting into the car with Duo driving.

"Common 'Lena. I promise I'm a safe driver." Said the braided one.

Heero just snorted. "She won't kill us Relena. Plus you will probably have to experience her driving some time."

Relena sighed, headed to the car and took a seat in the back.

"Alright, she's in. Lets go!" Duo yelled as she stepped on the gas.

While getting a taste of Duo's radical driving, Relena and Duo created a game of sorts. Everytime they seen a person they would name the amount of point you would get if you hit that person or people, they never actually hit anyone.

"Oh! Oh! Granny with a walker 50 points." Relena yelled, pointing to the old lady crossing the road.

"Awww not 100?" Duo mock pouted.

"Nope." Relena chirped

"Look a biker." Heero Monotoned .

"Where!?" They both shouted in unison.

Heero had to chuckle at that. "You just missed him."

"Oh." The two said disappointedly.

"Duo?"

"Yes 'Ro?"

"You missed the driveway."

Duo looked around "Shit!"

"Welcome to our humble abroad" Duo said unlocking the door, stepping inside as the door swung inwards.

Relena stepped in after her then followed Heero. Looking around the apartment, Relena found that it wasn't really what she expected. There were no crosses or anything related to god like the blue-eyed girl first thought there would be with Duo being a sister and all, it was just like any other apartment really.

Heero saw the slight disappointment in Relena's eyes and nudged Duo who in turn saw it too. "Not what you were expecting?" The braided one asked.

The younger one shook her head. "Honestly, no. I was expecting crosses and I don't really know... Religious stuff, I guess."

Duo chuckled. "Sorry to burst your bubble."

"Thats okay, but I must say its a very homey looking space." She said with a smile.

"You should see it before we go on a mission." Duo chipped in.

"Oh?"

"Ya can barely walk around it's so messy." The blue-eyed devil explained.

"Hmmmm."

Duo grabbed the other girls arm and smiled brightly. "Common 'Lena, lets show you where your room is." Bag in hand the two girls walked down the hall and stepped in front of the only door on the right side of the hallway, it was across from both other bedrooms.

The open door revealed a dark, dusty room that didn't have that 'lived in' feel to it.

Scratching the back of her head Duo apologized. "Sorry, this room hasn't been used much. I'll help ya clean it up if you want."

Relena shook her head but thanked Duo for the offer.

"Okay. I'll leave ya to get settled and stuff the bathroom is the second door on the left."

The first few days of Relena living with the two were rocky to say the least. Being use to a more calm lifestyle, living with Duo and Heero was hard to adjust to. Duo would continuously make a mess, playing video games or watching really loud movies and Heero would always be on his laptop, cleaning weapons or in his room. Which left Relena trying to clean up. Both have told her she didn't have to but the younger girl wouldn't listen, so the two just gave up and let her do what she wanted.

Duo's cellphone rang through the house, the darth vader theme song ringing through out the apartment. Next thing you know was Duo running around, looking for said object. "Has anyone seen my phone?" She yelled.

"Have you checked in your blankets?" Heero yelled back.

Duo ran to check and lo and behold there it was. "Thanks 'Ro!" She yelled back.

Relena went up to Heero, who was sitting at the kitchen table."How did you know thats where she left it?" The blue-eyed girl asked.

"Easy. She falls asleep reading fanfiction all the time." He answered.

"Oh okay."

Duo choose that moment to fly into the room. "We got a job." She sang, happily.

"What are we doing this time?"

"Don know, we have to go see Une. Oh! 'Lena-lady are you gonna be alright by yourself?"

Relena was surprised, she thought she was going with them. "Can I come with you?"

Heero looked at Duo, who in turn nodded. "If its okay with Une then sure."

Relena smiled. "Okay!"

**TBC…..**

**A/N: Here ya go. please read and review BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"What do you think the mission is?" Relena asked from the back seat.

Duo thought for a moment. "Most likely the usual. Demon that needs to be taken care of."

"That doesn't sound too exciting." Relena commented.

Both Heero and Duo chuckled at that. "Have you ever heard 'don't judge a book by its cover'?" Heero asked.

"Yes…..Oh." The younger said slowly.

"10 points, a man riding a bike." Duo shouted after the silence got to much.

"5 points for the j-walker."

Heero sighed. _'And thus the game begins.'_

* * *

"Une baby, we're here." Duo yelled, bursting into the lady's office without knocking. Seeing a familiar head of blonde, the girl smiled. "Kitty-Quat." She ran up and hugged him.

"It's good to see you Duo, but could you please get off me."

"Fine." She let go and flopped on the couch.

Heero and Relena appeared in the doorway. "Really Duo?" The girl asked in exasperation.

"Yea huh." The brunette grinned.

"Are you guys done?" Une asked in all seriousness.

Duo turned to her. "Yea huh." She responded with, just to annoy the woman.

Une growled. Heero slapped Duo in the back of the head and muttered. "Behave."

"Yes 'Ro-chan" At that moment, Heero didn't know whether to facepalm or to smack the girl again.

Une cleared her throat to get the others attention, the effect was desirable. "All you need to know for this mission is in these folders." Said items were pushed to the end of the desk. It was silent while Duo and Heero read through them.

"Please tell me you're pulling my leg here, Une." Duo said, completely shock by what she just read.

"Sadly not this time, Maxwell." Her regret was genuine.

"Do you realize what this is?" Barely noticeable, Duo started to shake in fear. "How can you ask us to do this knowing the risks involved?"

"You are the only ones who ca-" Duo cut her off.

"Bullshit. As much as I hate to admit it, there are others far more skilled than us in this place, go find one of them to do it."

"Its not about skills Duo. The only reason this mission is yours is because of your contract. No one else has that power."

"This is a suicide mission Une. We won't be making it out of their alive."

Une banged her hands down onto her desk. "Don't you think I know that?" She yelled. "I don't want to send the two of you in but I have no choice. The higher ups gave this mission to you. If I had a say in it then I would send somebody else but I don't and I'm sorry for that."

Everyone was but Une was stunned into silence. Une has never apologized.

"I'm sorry you have to go out there and risk the little bit of time you have left. I'm sorry."

Unknown to her, Duo had silent tears running down her face. The shaking was more obvious now. "Please don't make me go." It was whispered in such a fragile voice, Heero thought the girl would break this very moment.

"I'm sorry." Une said again.

Abruptly, Duo stood and ran to the door. Throwing it open she ran as far and as fast as she 'could, leaving the others in tense silence.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Relena spoke up for the first time since entering.

Heero turned his blue eyes towards the apostle. "No."

"How come?" The teen was staring at her fingers, which were resting in her lap.

"She's too emotional right now."

"Oh." Relena sighed. A bitter smile crossed her face. "I guess this means I can't come with you guys."

The devil snorted. "Seems so."

* * *

Duo finally stopped when it was getting hard to breath, hands placed on her knees she tried to regain her breath. Duo had realized that she was crying and just let the tears fall in torrents, letting all the grief and despair out of its tightly lidded bottle. As if being out of breath wasn't enough, she started to cough. Falling to her knees, she covered her mouth with both hands. When it stopped she pulled her hands away and was met with the sight of blood. Not a little bit, no the blood was enough to cover both hands quite thickly. The violet eyed girl chuckled humorlessly. "Its just one thing after another isn't it."

Her vision was fading, pulling her into the pits of the oblivious. She heard footsteps and somebody calling her name but it was all too distant for her to really care about it.

**TBC….**

**It's slowly getting done, Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The dabing of something cold on her forehead was the first thing Duo felt when she woke up. Knowing it was going to be bright she opened her eyes cautiously and was met with the sight of Wufei, he was sitting on a chair beside the bed, a cloth in his hands. Seeing the violet eyes open he spoke. "Sally will be back momentarily." Duo nodded and sat up, holding her head as she went. Looking over at the asian man she silently asking how she got there.

"I found you collapsed in the hallway and carried you here. There was blood on your hands, do you know why?" He asked her.

"I started to coughed up blood then everything started dimming." The brunette answered slowly. Wufei just nodded. The metalic taste of blood was still in Duo's mouth and she resisted the urge to spit it out. Seeing this the black haired man passed over a glass of water, which she happily drank. A friendly silence spread between them for a bit until Sally came back.

"Glad to see you awake Duo. How do you feel?" She asked.

"Tired. Hey Sally, can you do me a favor and not tell Heero?"

The doctor was a little shocked. "Yea sure Duo but why?"

"Heero worries to much." The teenager said with a smile. "Am I free to go?"

"I guess so but please come and tell me if you don't feel well, alright."

"Sure thing Sal." Duo hopped off the the bed and put on her boots.

"Bye Sally, thanks Wuffy." She waved as she ran out the door.

Back inside the infirmary Wufei looked at Sally. The doctor looking even more worried now that the brunette was out of sight. "I worry about her Wufei, I don't think she has much time left."

"Then shes just going to have to make the most of what little she has."

Sally didn't answer back.

Duo walked back to Une's office trying to order her thoughts. When she reached the door she had her decision. Not bothering to knock she entered the room. Only her and Quatre was inside and for that she was grateful for. Une looked up at her entry, a blank expression on her face.

Duo walked up to the desk and stared her superior in the eyes. " Have you made up your mind Maxwell?"

"Yes on one condition."

A slender eyebrow rose." And whats that Duo?"

"I want you to tell Relena when and why we don't come back and I want you to take care of her."

"Why Duo? Why not ask somebody else?"

"I don't have much time left Une, I can feel it, I'm tired and I just want to sleep all the time, my bones feel like they are going to just give away and never work again. Hell it hurts just to breathe, I feel like I'm 80 years old and sitting on my death bed. I know I'm asking you to do alot but please just do this one thing for me. Please Une."

Une sighed heavily. "Alright I'll do it."

Duo deflated. "Thank you." She whispered.

Quatre came up then and wrapped the frail teen in his arms ever so gently. "I'll pray for your safe return."

"Like you do Trowa's"* She joked quietly, just loud enough for him to hear her.

"Hah hah very funny Duo." He said rolling his eyes.

"Heero and I will leave tonight." Duo said after stepping out of Quatre's arms.

Une nodded. "I wish you the best of luck Maxwell."

Bowing she left the room in search of her lover.

The clock struck midnight when Duo and Heero left their apartment. They had spent the rest of the day sharpening knives, cleaning guns and loading clips. The last hour was spent cuddling on the couch, they felt bad for leaving Relena alone but they knew there was no getting out of this.

"Ready?" Heero asked as he started the car and Duo looked at him and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said and grabbed his hand, he could feel the slight tremors running through the girls body.

'_She's scared.' _He thought in wonderment. "Duo, I promise I will protect you." He said under his breath, not wanting Duo to hear him. She did and all she could think was,

'_Don't make promises you can't keep.'_

TBC…..


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I held back a scream as a chunk of metal lodges itself into Heero's chest. I knew this was a bad idea the two of us, with no backup, heading into a city that was infested with demons. The city is walled in, only one entrance and one exit, in other words suicide.

I pull Heero behind a crumbling building, hoping that my blue-eyed devil would heal quickly. I leave him jumping back into the fray and start shooting at anything that moves. I pulled out my knife after running out of ammo and I don't even see my target as I launched myself at the closes demon and stabbed it in the arm, it threw me to the ground, knocking the breath out of my lungs. Blinking I see the demon swing his fist down rolling out of the way, only just dodging. The knife is still stuck in the demons arm and I grab for it and rip it sideways, severing the purple appendage. It howled in pain and cluched the bloody mess. I took the opportunity to stab it in the head, knife sinking down to the hilt.

I quickly dislodge my weapon and ran at a new one, only for it to be taken from me by a newly healed Heero. He kills the thing quick and efficiantly, one fast moving slice to the throat and it falls, Heero leaping off before it hits the ground below.

"Hows the wound?" He passes me another clip and I slam it into my handgun and shoot the closes demon, it falls like all the others.

"Almost healed." He answered. We were fighting back to back, falling demon after demon, only to have another take their place. We're exausted and sadly all out efforts are not even making a dent in their numbers.

I spin around only to have my cheek ripped open by a set of claws, it burned but I kept going. "Duo." I looked to see Heero fending off a black skinned, demon that was weilding a broken peice of wood.

"Kinda busy." I yelled back

"We have to get closer to the city center. Thats where Darlin will be."

"I know." I yelled. "Do you have any suggestions, smart one?" He didn't reply. I bit my lip knowing one way of how we could get closer but Heero wouldn't like it.

"Heero." He grunted in response. We bumped into eachother."I know a way but you're not going to like it."

"Duo don't you dare do what I think you're going to do."

"It's the only way." I protest.

"Duo, it will shorten your lifespan even further." I gritted my teeth and punched an oncoming enemy in the face it stumbled back shocked.

"I don't care." I shouted. "Something has to be done and we are the only ones that can do it."

He kicked an enemy away, grabbed my arm and dragged me into an alleyway then into a building. He kissed me hard. "I care you dumbass. I will not let you waste your life away."

I was speechless, yes I knew Heero cared about me but it felt different when he actually told me. "Heero." I started, touching his face ever so gently. "My life is already gone. I have little time left so please, let me do something with the little bit I have left." My forehead dropped onto his shoulder.

Silence fell between the two of us. It was as if everything stood still and the battle didn't exist.

"Please." Whispered Heero. "Wait until there is no other way."

I nodded and pulled myself back together. "The world can't wait on us now, can it 'Ro?"

He smirked. "No, I suppose it can't." He kissed me one more time then turned to leave.

"Hey 'Ro. " I called to him. He turned to look at me.

'_I love you.' _"I'll see you later." A smile plastered on my face

He nodded. Then I was left alone, the echos of Heero's battle flowing through the broken building. I realised I was shaking like a leaf and I clenched my fists tight. _'Common Duo, you've got this. Don't let Heero fight all on his own.' _I told myself. Taking a deep breath I threw myself into the fray killing demon left, right and center. I was closer to the city center, good.

I heard a scream behind me and turned just as a grotesque figure with wings grabbed me around my middle and flew into the air. We were about 70 feet in the air when I stabbed him where I was able to reach, which was a bad mistake on my part because as soon as my knife made contact, it dropped me. Falling through the air i only gasped when I crashed into the roof of a building. Winded I tried to get breath back into my lungs. The demon flew through the hole in the roof and stood over me, my knife jutting out from its side. It pulled back a fist going to punch me when I smiled and pulled out my gun with lightning speed and pulled the trigger, bullet lodging itself in its skull. It fell on top of me, green blood oozing onto my ruined shirt.

Shoving him off I stood and was thrown into a coughing fit, crimson splattered the floor. When it was over my legs felt like jelly and I fell back to the floor. Just as I tried to get back up, I realized that I was starting to lose feeling in my legs. "No not now, please go- no just. Just let me finish this please god oh." I stopped and tears streamed down my cheeks. "I don't want to die." I whispered brokenly, it echoed off the walls striking me to my core. I was going to die, at 15 years old. There was so much I wanted to do and I couldn't because I sold my soul to a devil, but I couldn't blame Heero for my actions, I would never blame Heero. I felt bitter and a strong jealousy for those who didn't know this pain, for those who get to live long lasting lives.

A shadow fell over me and I turned to look, my eyes widened. _'Shit.'_

* * *

Heero ripped through demons like they were nothing and honestly they were nothing compared to a devil. Taking a second to catch his breath, he looked around hoping to see Duo somewhere. It had been a long while since she seen her. Yes they often got separated during conflict but Heero noticed that Duo had been acting weird ever since yesterday and it worried him. He saw a figure fly overhead and looked up just to see Duo falling through the air and breaking through a building, some streets away.

Taking off at a run, Heero had to skid to a stop just as a mass of demons appeared in front of him. Gritting his tear he entered the pack and tried to get as many as he could. Taking a swipe with his knife, Heero cleaved off one's arm then kicked him back and spun to face another. He dealt with the next one just as quickly as the first, going after another one, he was hit from behind. Looking over his shoulder he found that it was a plank of wood that hit him. If Duo were here he could think of some things she would probably say and all of them involving the attacker being juvenile, he chuckled at the thought and kicked out his foot, a hidden blade coming out of the toe and stabbing the demon in the thigh. It screeched and backed away making the blade cut it even more. Heero got up quickly and then reached for his gun and shot three in the head.

Killing off a few more, he was able to get to Duo. _'I hope she didn't break anything in that fall.' _He thought anxious. He got to the building where Duo landed with minimal interference.

"Duo!" Heero called as he entered the building. He was met with no answer. The blue eyed devil walked up the ruined stairs carefully. He called Duo again but once again there was no answer. He made it to the top and entered a room off to the left. It was empty except for a demon carcass, a knife and a medium sized puddle of something. Walking into the room farther, Heero saw that the knife was Duo's and the puddle was in fact blood, human blood to be exact.

"Duo" He called one more time, panicking slightly. Hearing a crunch behind him he whipped around to look. "What the fuck have you done with Duo?" He demanded, his voice laced with all things dark and dangerous.

"Why Heero, I haven't done anything to your precious sweetheart but I can't guarantee that my master hasn't." Treize said sickly sweet.

**TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Heero lunged, tackleing Treize to the floor. He pulled out his blade and aimed it at the other devils throat. "Where. Is. Duo?"

Treize smirked. "Heero you didn't think I was working alone now, did you?" His voice was smug along with his face.

The Knife dug deeper. "I'll ask again and this time I want an answer. Where is Duo?"

"Oh I bet she's being treated as a princess by my master." The brown eyed devil said sarcastically. Heero pulled back a fist and punched this opponent in the face.

He grunted. "That wasn't very fair now." Bringing a hand up, Heero went flying into the wall, a line of blood running from his lips. Standing up the Treize brushed the dirt and dust off his clothes. "You know I was under instructions to bring you to your lover but now I think I'll just leave you here."

"You bastard." Gritted Heero.

"Now, now be nice." In a blink of an eye, Treize was infront of Heero, an unknown force keeping him stuck to the wall. "After all we use to be great friends you and I." An evil smirk crossed his face. "Imagine if your lover knew about all the things we did together. How we killed families, mascured entire villages. Gee there was nothing we didn't do, I think we even kicked a puppy or two I can't remember."

Heero struggled to get out of Treize's power, wanting to end the bastards life. Sensing the murderous aura that radiated off Heero, Treize chuckled. "We can turn back the clocks you know, turn back time and forget all that has happened, just like old times. What do you say old friend"

"In your dreams."

The man sighed. "Fine. I suppose I should take you to your _lover_. Afterall I was ordered to escort you there." He turned and started walking out of the room.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ Heero followed.

* * *

**Duo**

Duo opened her violet eyes only too close them quickly. Once again she opened her eyes, but slowly this time and found she was staring at a brightly lit medical white ceiling. Moving her head to look around she found that all four walls were the exact same clean white colour. _'Where the hell am I?' _

Pushing herself up too her elbows, Duo saw that there was no longer any cloth covering her arms and quickly jumped to her feet. Only to hold her head as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed her. Blinking it back she seen she was now wearing a plain white dress with thick straps on her shoulders She blushed to the roots of her hair. "Where in the hell are my clothes?" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"They were offely dirty and terribly wrecked. So I had them tossed." A voice ansered unexpectadly.

Duo wirrled around and came face to face with Mr. Darlin. "And what do you want." She asked him with venom.

"Well my dear girl, since you asked so politely. I need you to open up a portal for me." Darlins old eyes stared at her as if gauging her actual worth.

Crossing her arms over her chest Duo looked him in the eyes. "A portal to what old man." The 'Old Man' comment earned her a back hand across her face. She wiped the blood away from her bitten lip and smirked.

Darlin glared at the girl and clutched his cane. "You will do well to respect me. Insolent whelp."

"Sorry _sir_ but a portal to _what_?"

An eerie grin split the mans face. "A portal to the otherside." Duo took a step back from Relena's adoptive parent.

"You're crazy. What in the hell makes you think that I can do that!?"

It looked like the man was trying his best to hold back a sigh. He began circling around the violet eyed girl. "Did you know that those connected to a devil can also be connected to the devils demention as well."

"Can be?"

"Yes can be." He stopped, giving her a look then resumed his circling. "It all really depends on how close the bond between the two is. You see if the pair hates each other then, no portal not even a glimmer but if one were to say love the other then a portal that is big enough to let an army come through is possible."

Duo choked on a laugh. "Really, that's you're plan. To bring an army of demons and devils to our dimension, are you crazy? They will never listen to a stupid old bastard like you." She spat.

This time the man raised his cane and struck Duo, making her fall back in both surprise and pain. Squatting down he helf her face in his hand and pulled her closer. "You will do this or I will kill you're lover boy and the apostal girl."

Duo grit her teeth. "Yes _sir_." He released her and got back to his feet. Walking to one of the walls he stopped in the doorway and called over his shoulder.

"Get some rest, you're going to need it."

'_How long has it been since I got here? I hope Heero's okay.' _Though Duo. She hadn't bothered to get off the floor since the old man left. It just seemed like too much of a hassle so instead she groaned over all the questions that ran in circles in her mind and rolled on the floor in annoyance.

Suddenly a though came to her, making her scramble off the floor in a hurry. She ran to the wall/door that Mr. Darlin left through and started banging on it. "Hey can I get some food in here?" She yelled impaitently. "Helloo~"

"I'm getting bored here. Hello?"

A 'clunk' echoed in the small room making Duo jump about a foot into the air. "What the hell." She asked quietly and started towards the wall opposite of her. From the bottem of the door was an opening, big enough to let a tray of food in but nothing bigger than that. "Well, there goes that idea." She muttered.

The tray contained a dry looking peanutbutter sandwitch and a juicebox. yummy. Duo pucked the sandwitch up and inspected it for a moment and then shrugged, she was hungry and at least it wasn't moldy or gross looking. Finished with the food she took too comtemplating anything and everything and rolling on the floor, until the door opened again and in came Heero.

"Heero!" The girl called happily and launched herself at his battered form. "I'm so glad you're okay." He whipsered in her ear as he hugged her back.

"What a touching reunion." Treize mocked from behind.

Duo being the mature person she is, stuck her tongue out at him. The devil looked at her with disgust and down the door came, cutting the two off from escape.

**TBC….**

**Review please **


End file.
